In His Honor
by Mistressjessica1028
Summary: This is an all-human story focusing on Eric and Sookie. He is in the Army; she is a military wife. A tragic event brings them together. How can they help each other heal? Will the very thing that brought them together, be what ultimately tears them apart? I do not own the characters - property of Ms. Harris, Mr. Ball, & HBO. Rated M for violence/language/sexual content.
1. Prologue

_Not like I don't have enough going on with writing ADL and IRN, but a new story has popped into my head, and it won't go away. It involves a certain tall hot blonde Viking and a diminutive blonde Southern belle...with a twist obviously. This story will be all human. It is titled In His Honor, and here is a sneak peek. Please bear with me, I am an Army brat, but I totally do not remember protocol. I am getting the information from Google, so if it is wrong, I humbly apologize. I mean no disrespect to the amazing brave men and women of the Armed Forces!_

Eric's POV

This is the part of the uniform that I loathe. No matter how many times I have done this, it never gets easier. When I joined the Army, they never told you about this duty being one that you would have to carry out. I shift uncomfortably in the passenger seat as we drive along the residential road.

I had been stateside for several months now recovering from wounds I suffered in Afghanistan. I was fortunate in that I was able to come home alive; several other men and women in my unit were not as lucky. Survivor's guilt is a terrible thing that I am dealing with every day.

The car stops in front of a small Cape Cod type house. The house and yard are well maintained. Colorful flowers spill out of the flower beds that line the sidewalk. The yard has a white picket fence. It is the picture of the American dream. The sound of a dog comes from around back followed by the giggles of a small child. That must be the son, as my heart plummets with regret.

My companion and I exit the vehicle. We both slip our hats on and walk silently up the front porch. I press the doorbell. I hear a female voice tell the child to be careful, that she will be right back. The door opens revealing a beautiful blonde woman in a sundress. The smile fades from her face as she takes in our uniforms and she pales considerably.

"Ma'am," I say quietly. "We are looking for Mrs. Samuel Merlotte."

She nods her head and swallows before speaking. "That's me," she whispers as tears already form in her eyes.

I look down on the woman clinging to the door with sympathy. I fucking hate this part of the job! Having to notify the next of kin that their loved one is not coming back from their assignment rips my soul apart. "Ma'am, it would be better if we came inside," I said quietly.

"Please," she begs as tears slide down her face, "just tell me."

I look at my companion and he nods his head slightly. I turn back to look at her and I feel my heart break. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Merlotte," I whisper.

I don't get to finish my explanation. The woman pitches forward and faints in my arms.


	2. You Never Know

'_Cause you never know_

_You never know_

_In this here today and gone tomorrow_

_Don't be fightin' with your brother_

_Tell your mama that you love her_

_Hold your woman tight_

_And don't let go_

'_Cause you never know_

_~ You Never Know by Darryl Worley_

**Eric's POV **

Grief affected people differently. There were some that became angry and lashed out as if I was personally responsible for the death of their loved one. Others shut down completely, becoming robotic in their actions. Some refused to believe their loved one was gone, acting as if we were playing a cruel joke on them. These usually turned into anger. But in my mind, the worst reactions were those that broke down in tears. I can handle anger, I can even understand it. The ones that become robotic usually ushered us out of their homes quickly, preferring to break down in private. But the sobs…I can't stand the fucking tears. They cut me to the quick every time. I am a soldier; I am trained for battle and survival. No one can ever prepare you for how to destroy a family's hopes and dreams by telling them their loved one is never coming home alive.

The chaplain that had accompanied me on this visit holds the door open as I carry the unconscious woman into her home. I move into the living room and set her down on the couch. The chaplain moves to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"See if she has anything stronger in there," I call out. A stiff shot of whiskey would help bring the color back to her checks.

I adjust her on the couch, placing a pillow behind her head. I see a blanket thrown over the back of the couch, and I cover her with it. Her skin feels cold and despite the tan on her skin, she seems pale. I brush the hair back from her face, and begin softly slapping her cheeks to help rouse her.

Her eyelids fluttered a few times, and I can see her eyeballs moving behind the lids. She slowly opens her eyes and I am looking into the clearest, bluest eyes I have ever seen. The color reminds me of the lake near my grandparents' house in Sweden; the water was a light blue color and so clear you could see all the way to the bottom.

"Mrs. Merlotte, are you alright?" I move back from the couch so that she can sit up. The chaplain comes back into the room carrying a glass of water. He hands the glass to her and she takes a sip. She sets the glass on a nearby table; her hands are shaking.

"This is my worst nightmare," she begins quietly. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Sam emailed me Sunday to say he received notification that he would be coming home in two months. Two months," she whispers brokenly.

I want to reach out and comfort her, but I cannot. We are told to be sympathetic but to remain aloof. You'd have to be made of fucking stone not to be affected by this woman's grief. I want to run my hands over my face, but I do not. Two months…two fucking months and this family would have been happily reunited. Fate is a cruel, nasty bitch with a terrible sense of humor.

"What happened to my husband?" she asks after a few moments.

I clear my throat before speaking. "His convoy was attacked, Ma'am." I hope that she will let me leave it at that. She does not need to hear that the vehicle her husband was in was hit by mortars and exploded. She doesn't need to know that instead of having her husband's body to bury, she will be receiving an empty casket.

Her blue eyes stare intensely at me. I struggle not to fidget under her gaze. I can tell she wants to ask me more questions, but she must find something that stops her.

The chaplain that is with me moves to sit with her on the couch. "Mrs. Merlotte, I understand how difficult a time this must be for you. You must take comfort in knowing your husband is at peace now. If there is anything that I can do to be of help, please let me know."

She nods her head weakly. "I have so many things I have to do; I don't know where to begin." Her voice trails off as she looks towards the sliding glass door. Standing on the other side of the door is a little blonde boy. He cannot be more than five years old. He is the mirror image of his mother.

"Mommy?" He looks at his mother with quivering lips and tears in his eyes.

Her hand flies up to her mouth trying to hold back her tears, but a sob escapes. She rises from the couch and begins to cross to the child. She stops before entering the kitchen and looks at the two of us.

"I think it would be best if you go," she says. The chaplain rises from his seat and we cross to the front door. I look back at before leaving to see the little boy wrapped in his mother's arms. She has fallen to her knees and they are both sobbing. I feel my heart breaking as I watch the anguish of these two people. I close the door softly behind me and hurry to our vehicle.

Later that evening, I'm sitting on the deck of my house watching the sun set. A bottle of Scotch sits on the table next to me, and my drink dangles from my hand. I cannot get the image of Mrs. Merlotte and her son out of my head. Two people utterly destroyed by the death of their loved one; a wife that has lost the man she loves; a boy who will grow up without a father. An irrational sense of grief wells up in me, and I feel tears pool in my eyes. I feel somehow connected to those two people, as if I am now responsible for them.

I sigh and take a sip of my drink. I am not responsible for the Merlotte family. Hell, I'd never even laid eyes on them before today. I have no business feeling so attached to two people I will more than likely never see again. I need to get my head back in the game. I have a feeling that I will be shipping out soon since I am more than recovered from my injuries.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer your phone?" My friend Alcide shouts at me as he comes walking around the side of the house. He looks up at me in irritation as he crosses the yard. He climbs the steps of the deck two at a time and drops down to the chair on the other side of the table. I finish my drink and reach for the bottle to pour myself another one. His eyes sober as he sees what I'm drinking.

"Rough day?" Alcide asks me with a knowing look.

I give a short nod of my head. My glass hovers in the air in front of my lips while I answer, "Wife and little boy." I take a deep swallow of the amber liquid, enjoying the smoothness of the liquid as it moves down to my throat to my stomach. I know I should eat something, but getting piss-ass drunk sounds like a damn fine idea at the moment.

"Fuck," Alcide proclaims. He knows my short answer means I had to tell a woman her husband was not coming home, a little boy whose hero is never coming back. Alcide rubs his hands over his face and looks at me in amazement, "I don't know how you do it, man. No amount of money in the world would make me want to do that job."

I set my empty glass down; the alcohol no longer dulling the pain. I stare at the lingering rays of the sunlight as I answer him, "I used to think I was doing a good thing, noble even. I believe that every family deserves to be told in person that their loved one isn't coming back. The families deserve to know what happened to the ones they love." Alcide nods his head in understanding. "But it isn't noble, Al. It's fucking brutal to be the one to destroy another person's life. I'm not responsible for the deaths of these brave men and women, but I might as well be!"

Alcide does not respond. I brood in silence as I watch the last of the sun's rays disappear. My mind keeps going back to that moment when I saw the light fade from Mrs. Merlotte's eyes. My eyes close in defeat and my shoulders slump.

Alcide jumps up from his chair and slaps me on the back. "C'mon man. We're getting outta here. You can't sit and brood on this all night. We can head to the gym; take our frustrations out on the treadmill. Hell, I'll even be nice and spar with you in the ring. If you're nice to me, I might even let you win this time," he says with a grin.

I smirk up at him. "Let me win? I must have hit you one too many times in the head if you think you even have a chance of winning." I get up from the chair and stretch. Alcide may be more brawny than I, but I am taller and have a longer reach advantage.

"Let's go, Viking. Loser buys dinner."

About three hours later, Al and I walk into our favorite Mexican restaurant and head for the bar. We come here so often that Maria, the bartender, sets two Coronas in front of the chairs we are about to sit in.

"Hey guys. Who won this time?" she asks with a smile.

Alcide just grumbles as he pulls out his chair. She laughs knowing that I won again. "Do you guys want menus or the usual?"

"The usual," I say. Alcide nods in agreement. Maria walks away to place our order. A quick look around the bar shows that it is busy for a weeknight. I see a group of women sitting at the other end of the bar staring at Al and me. I can't help but grin at them, and they start whispering among themselves. I think I even hear a few giggles. I pick up my drink, and give them a little salute before taking a long swallow.

Al was right; I felt better after working out my frustrations in the gym. I needed to clear my head; running on the treadmill, listening to loud and dirty rock and roll helped immensely. Of course, beating the shit of Al in the ring helped too. I look at him and can't help but laugh. "Are you pouting?" I ask him.

Alcide sits up straight in his chair and gives me the death glare. "I will have you know that I am an officer in the United States Army, and we do not pout! Pouting is for pussies," he says indignantly.

I laugh at him again. "You wear pussy so well," I can't help but say. Maria just rolls her eyes at us as she drops off a heaping basket of chips, salsa, and guacamole. She also brings us two fresh beers. Alcide and I are quiet as we dig into our food. Just as we finish our chips, Maria drops our platters in front of us. Food is something neither one of us joke about. After living on Army rations for months on end, we both gorge ourselves every chance we get. That's the great thing about this place; the portions are huge so Alcide and I always leave here satisfied.

After we clear our plates, Alcide leans back in his chair satisfied. "I'm gonna miss this when we ship out again. Maria, would you send me care packages of chips and salsa?"

She drops our plates into empty tubs behind the bar that the bus boy will collect. She wipes her hands off and laughs at the two of us, "You gringos are nuts. All the things you could ask me for, and you want chips and salsa?"

Alcide leers at Maria and drops his voice an octave trying to be sexy, "I'll take whatever you are willing to give me, bonita." I cannot help but roll my eyes at him. Alcide has been flirting shamelessly with Maria since the first time we came here. I know he's got a thing for her, but she never takes him seriously.

She shakes her head and laughs at him. "Trust me Papi, you can't handle this," she says as she smacks her ass and walks away. Several other patrons at the bar whistle at Maria in appreciation. Maria gives everyone a wink and moves to the group of women at the other end of the bar. One of the women in the group gestures towards Al and I and Maria nods her head. Maria pulls two fresh beers out of the refrigerator and places them in front of us.

"These are from the brunette at the other end."

Al and I look to see who she means, and the woman waves at us. I grin at her in return before taking a drink of the beer.

Al mumbles into his beer, "Lucky son of a bitch," and takes a long swallow. I turn to him with a raised eyebrow. He sighs in exasperation, "Oh come on. You and I both know how this is going to play out." He stands from his chair and pulls the wallet out of his jeans. He drops more than enough money on the bar to cover our dinner and tab.

"Maria, darlin', a pleasure as always to see you," he says reaching over the bar to give her a kiss on the cheek. He steps back and looks at me. "Asshat, I'll talk to you later." He walks out of the bar without a backwards glance.

I pick up my beer and head over to the group of women. I give them my sexiest grin, "Hello ladies. May I buy you all a drink? My name's Eric."

The brunette looks me up and down and licks her lips. She holds her hand out to me, and I bring it to my lips to kiss. Her friends giggle, but I stare intently into her green eyes. "I'm Dawn," she says breathlessly.

My lips are fused to Dawn's as she pushes open the door of her apartment. We didn't stay long at the bar after our introductions. She made it quite clear she was looking for a fuck, and who was I to deny her? I'm sure the cab driver spent more time watching us then the road, since Dawn straddled my lap the entire ride to her apartment. She was grinding against me and sucking on my neck and ears. My own hands were busy unbuttoning her blouse and then playing with her nipples.

Once inside the door, I push her against the wall. I pull her skirt up to her waist and rip the thong from her body, plunging a finger inside her heated center. Her hands unbutton my jeans and then push inside. She purrs when she realizes I go commando.

I bend a little to grab her behind her thighs and lift her up. She locks her legs around my waist and resumes kissing me as I make my way to the back of her apartment. With one eye open, I find her bedroom. The two of us tumble on the bed. She rolls over to the nightstand and pulls a condom out of the drawer. I stand up to push my shoes and jeans off. I pull the t-shirt off and quickly roll the condom on. While I was undressing, she did the same. She is lying on the bed with her legs spread and beckons me with one finger.

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and moans are the only sounds that come from us. I bring her to her first climax quickly. Before the aftershocks have finished, I flip us so that she is on top of me. I tell her to ride me hard and fast. She complies. Her walls are fluttering against my cock and I can feel she is going to cum again. I grab her hips and thrust up into her several times before I groan with my release.

Dawn collapses on me in a sticky, sweaty heap. She rolls to the side and I get up to use her bathroom. I dispose of the condom and clean up a bit. I come back out to find her staring out me. I sit back down on the bed. I wonder how much of a fight she'll put up if she realizes I want to leave now.

"Are you going to be here in the morning?" she asks me.

I shrug my shoulders, "I have to report by 0800, so I'll need time to get back to my place and clean up." You cannot report for duty looking like shit.

"You're a soldier?" she asks shocked. I nod my head.

"Well, allow me to show my appreciation for your service to our country," she says and pulls me down to the bed with her.

After another round of sex, I am wide awake but Dawn is sleeping next to me. I look at her sleeping form and wish with all my heart she had been a certain petite blonde with blue eyes.


	3. Arlington

_And every time I hear twenty-one guns,  
I know they brought another hero home to us_

_We're thankful for those thankful for the things we've done,_  
_We can rest in peace, 'cause we are the chosen ones,_  
_We made it to Arlington, yea dust to dust,_  
_Don't cry for us, we made it to Arlington_

_~ Arlington by Trace Adkins_

Sookie's POV

The last few days have passed by in a blur. I remember the two officers coming to tell me of Sam's death. The one officer seemed to feel my pain as acutely as I did; the chaplain, however, seemed very detached. In truth, I didn't want either one of them there. I know it's irrational, but I hated both of them for telling me that my husband wasn't coming home to me and my son. I know it wasn't their fault, but they were the messenger.

Poor Hunter, I don't think he fully understands what it means that Sam isn't coming home. I've tried explaining it to him the best I can, but I don't necessarily think it is something that a four-year old can grasp. He still thinks that his daddy is just away and will be coming back later.

Two months…two fucking months and my husband would have been done with the army. He had enlisted right out of high school, because there just weren't any opportunities for him in his hometown and his parents couldn't afford to send him to college. I met Sam while he was doing basic training at Fort Jackson in Columbia, South Carolina. I was a freshman at the University of South Carolina, and I was working at a local bar to help pay my way through college. We hit it off instantly. Once his ten weeks were up at Fort Jackson, Sam went to Fort Sam Houston in Texas because he wanted to train as a medic. While he was there, we still kept in touch. Whenever we could, we spent time with each other. Sam proposed during my junior year, and we agreed to get married once I graduated. It was a small ceremony; neither one of us had a lot of family, so it was just a few friends and the few family members we each had.

We were really lucky that Sam was stationed at Fort Bragg. I found out I was pregnant about six months after we married, and Sam was over the moon. We were both so excited; we were both instantly smitten once Hunter was born. Life for us seemed perfect for the next two years. We talked about trying for another baby after Hunter turned two, but then our perfect life shattered. Sam was called to active duty in Afghanistan.

Sam never really told me about his time in Afghanistan; I don't think he wanted to worry me. But I worried every day; how could I not? I tried to avoid the news because I was afraid that I might somehow see him in one of the images. My imagination got the best of me many times while he was gone, and I ran through scenarios of him being killed, captured, tortured, injured, you name it. Fortunately, I found a support group of other Army wives whose husbands had been sent overseas. A few of the women were wives of men also in Sam's unit. I wouldn't say the support group made it easier that Sam was gone, but it certainly helped me keep my sanity.

News spread quickly through our circle of friends about Sam's death. I suppose one of my neighbors had seen the officers arrive at the house and they spread the news. Normally, I'm not one for nosy people, but in this instance I was grateful. It was hard enough telling mine and Sam's families about his death. My Gran and brother, Jason, flew in from Louisiana to be with me. God Bless my Gran, she helped me with all the funeral arrangements. She worked with the funeral director to make sure that Sam's funeral received full military honors. Sam's mother, Bernadette, argued vehemently with me that Sam should be buried back in Texas where he was from, but I refused. I was having him buried in a cemetery in Spring Lake; I wanted him close to Hunter and me.

Gran and I opted for a graveside service. There were not that many of us in attendance, and I didn't think I could handle prolonging the service by having to go to more than one site. Gran sits next to me, holding my hand. Hunter sits on the other side of me in silence; he did not move, nor did he speak. I really had not wanted to bring him to the service; I was afraid that all of this would be traumatic for him because he was so young. But Gran pointed out that he needed the closure and had just as much right to say good-bye as I did. He solemnly stares at the empty casket throughout the service. Jason sits on the other side of Hunter to make sure he is OK. Thank God for my brother; he has been the one to distract Hunter this week while I handled all the details.

Sam's brother, Tommy, delivers the eulogy. Tommy looked very uncomfortable to be speaking in front of everyone, but he pushed through. He spoke of all the times that Sam protected him while they were kids. He spoke of Sam teaching him about sports, how to drive, and how to pick up girls. At that comment, Tommy looked at me apologetically, but I smiled at him softly. I wanted to laugh because Sam had been so shy; I couldn't imagine him teaching Tommy how to pick up a girl. Hell, I was the one that asked Sam for his number. Tommy then started talking about how happy Sam had been with me, how Sam always said that Hunter and I were the best things to happen in his life. Fresh tears start falling, and I bow my head. I hear Hunter sniffling next to me, and I pick him up so that his head is on my shoulder. I pray for Tommy to hurry up; I need to get out of here before I start screaming.

Tommy finishes his eulogy, and the minister states that it is time for the presentation of the flag. Gran takes Hunter from my arms and places him in her lap so he can watch the soldiers fold the flag. It truly is an impressive sight, but I would rather be anywhere but here. There is a group of four service men and women that are there to fold the flag. Everyone watches in silence as the flag is folded. The Army officer holds and the flag and walks towards me. He stands before me and presents me with the flag. I take it from him silently and pass it to Jason. I don't want to touch it; I feel like it is burning me. I pull Hunter back into my arms just as the bugler begins playing 'Taps'. I fucking hate this! I know Sam deserves to be honored, but I cannot take any more of this. I just want to be in the comfort of my home so that I can wallow in my grief. I bury my face in my son's shoulder and cry silently. I can feel Hunter squeezing me as tight as he can, the force of his sobs shaking his small body. The song concludes and I hear the other mourners moving about as the funeral service is over. Several people come forward to pay their respects, but many thankfully leave us alone.

I place Hunter down on the ground, and I rise from my seat. I grab Hunter's hand and we move to walk up the aisle between the rows of chairs. I stop when I see a single officer standing at the back of the ceremony site. I have to squint in the sunlight to see him clearly. I gasp in surprise and freeze instantly; it is the officer that told me about Sam's death. What is he doing here? Before I can move from the spot I am frozen in, he raises his hand and salutes both Hunter and I. He turns and walks away briskly.

Jason comes to stand next to me, "Who was that, Sis?"

I turn to Jason stunned, "I don't know."

It's been six months since Sam died. Every day has been a struggle for Hunter and me. At first, it was a sharp stabbing pain that never went away. Every little thing would remind me of Sam, and I would break down in tears. The first week after the funeral, I didn't want to get out of bed. I wanted to wallow in my grief, but I had Hunter to take care of. Hunter is the reason that I was able to keep moving forward.

I worried about Hunter adjusting to life without Sam. I checked with my pediatrician and she suggested a grief counselor for both of us. At first I refused, I didn't want to talk to someone else about my pain. But the doctor stressed that it was just as important for me to work through my grief. She pointed out that my moods would greatly influence Hunter. How could I expect him to heal if I wasn't willing to do the same?

As time passed, the pain isn't so severe over losing Sam. Don't get me wrong, it's still there; now it is more of a constant dull throb that occasionally stabs at me. Hunter and I both have our bad moments, but we don't get lost in our grief like we did initially. Hunter is in preschool, so it gives him an outlet for his emotions. He gets to run and play with his friends every day. His teacher, Miss Jessica, is super sensitive to his moods and can help him when she feels he is beginning to get lost. I am truly grateful to her.

It's a bright sunny fall day and Hunter and I are in the park playing. We do this every Sunday; we would play in the park for a few hours and then we would head to the cemetery to talk to Sam. The counselor suggested this so Hunter would feel his father is a part of his life even though he is no longer with us. At first, it was very painful; it seemed all we did was cry when we would go visit Sam's grave. Over time, Hunter started telling Sam stories about things that happened during the week. Sometimes Hunter left pictures he had drawn for Sam. I also gave Hunter five minutes alone at the grave each visit so that he could have "guy time" with Sam. When I asked what he would talk to his dad about, Hunter just said "guy stuff". My little man is so adorable!

Today Hunter is riding his bike in the park. I won't let him ride it at our house because it is a busy street, and I fear for his safety. I am sitting on one of the park benches watching him ride his bike along the path. He has begged me to take the training wheels off of his bike, but I don't think he is ready. I know I've been overprotective since Sam died, but I just can't bring myself to let go.

"Hunter, that's too far!" I call out when I see my son getting towards the edge of the path. He turns around suddenly trying to come back to me, but loses his balance on his bike. He tumbles to the ground, and the bike falls on top of him. I rush to my son's side as I hear his cries fill the air.

Before I can reach my son's side, one of the joggers runs over to help Hunter. The man must be six and a half feet tall. His blonde hair is in the traditional military buzz cut. He looks familiar to me, but I can't place it. His muscular body bends down to help my son. The man lifts the bike off Hunter and helps him sit up on the ground.

"Are you alright, Little Man?" The man asks my son. He has a deep voice and I can tell he is concerned for my son. He takes the bike helmet off Hunter and sets it to the side.

Hunter continues to sob and points at his knee. I reach my son's side and drop to my knees in the grass next to my son. I can see that Hunter has ripped his jeans and skinned his knee. The wound isn't even bleeding that much, but to a four-year old I know it has been a traumatic experience.

I push Hunter's pants leg up exposing his knee. I pull all the necessary first aid items out of my bag. Hunter is a true boy and tends to play rough; he often comes to me with cuts and scrapes on his body. I efficiently clean the wound and place a band-aid on it while Hunter continues to cry. I look at his face and see giant crocodile tears on his cheek.

"Aww baby are you ok?" I ask him.

He looks at the man next to me and nods his head as his tears dry up. He looks embarrassed to have cried in front of the stranger. I turn to the man to thank him for his help. My smile freezes on my lips when my eyes lock with his.

Holy shit, it's the officer that told me Sam had died!


	4. Times Like These

_AN: I don't think there is a tissue warning for this update, but have one handy just in case. I know these first few chapters have been hard to read, so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for getting through them with me. The next few chapters I hope to be less angst and perhaps more romance…..We shall see how it goes._

_I am a new day rising  
I'm a brand new sky  
to hang the stars upon tonight  
I am a little divided  
do I stay or run away  
and leave it all behind?_

Its times like these you learn to live again  
its times like these you give and give again  
its times like these you learn to love again  
its times like these time and time again

_~ Times Like These by Foo Fighters_

Eric's POV

I don't know what possesses me to attend the funeral of Sergeant Samuel Merlotte. I've never attended the funeral for any of the men or women whose families I have notified. I didn't know Merlotte, so I cannot say it was out of respect for him. It's something about his family…fuck, who am I kidding? I'm drawn to his wife. What kind of asshole does it make me that I'm attracted to a grieving widow? It's not like I can do anything about the attraction; she just lost her husband. Something tells me that she's the type of woman who would be married for life to her husband. Even if I gave it time and then approached her, I don't think she would have anything to do with me because I was the bearer of bad news.

I put on my dress uniform and head to the cemetery in Spring Lake. I stay in the back so as not to attract attention from the family. I recognize a few people in attendance and nod my head towards them. I am not in the mood to socialize today. I am standing at ease during the entire service. I may not have known Merlotte personally, but he is a brother in arms. He deserves to be respected and honored for both his service and sacrifice.

When it is the presentation of the flag, I snap to attention and bring my hand forward in salute. I stay this way until the last chords of 'Taps' are heard and then I move to stand at ease. To me, 'Taps' is the most heart-breaking sound ever; it implies lose and being alone. The other mourners begin leaving the burial site, but I stay where I am. My eyes are focused on the widow in the front row. I cannot see much of her, but I know she is wearing a black sleeveless dress and her blonde hair is in a knot at the nape of her neck. The sun has shone on her hair the entire service and it creates a halo; she looks like an angel. I need to stop thinking this way about this woman!

I'm so lost in my thoughts about her, that I fail to realize the family has risen from their seats. They are walking up the aisle towards me. The widow stops when she sees me. I can tell the moment she recognizes me because she gasps and freezes in place. Because I don't want to hurt her further, I salute her and her son then walk away.

Once I reach my car, I take my hat off and slide inside my Corvette. I start the car and rev the engine. I pull out of the parking lot and head for the highway. I need to clear my head; what better way to do that then to go speeding down the highway with the windows open and loud rock music blaring from the radio? I chuckle when my iPod decides to play "Highway to Hell".

After driving out to Wilmington and back (and one speeding ticket later), I pull into the garage of my house. During the drive, I come to a few decisions about my life. First, I needed to put in a request for a job change. I can no longer be the one to tell families that their loved one is coming back. I'm starting to take the position very personally, and I cannot remain objective. Second, I have to leave the Merlotte family alone. They need time to grieve and heal; I don't want to intrude on that. I don't like the idea of leaving the family on its own, but I'm not their protector. Hell, I'm not even a friend.

I walk into my bedroom and strip out of my uniform. I turn on the shower and wait for the water to heat up. As I'm waiting, I check my phone and see I have a few messages. Some are from Alcide, one's from my sister, and one's from Dawn. I text Dawn and tell her I'll be over in an hour. As I step into the shower I think that maybe she's exactly the distraction I need tonight.

Life is going great for me. My superiors granted my request to change jobs and I am now an instructor at the U.S. Army John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center and School. I'm instructing other service men and women in skills they will need to survive and succeed on the battlefield. I know at some point I'll be sent back to Afghanistan, but I'm ok with that. It's what I've trained to do.

Dawn and I have dated for six months now. She has hinted that she thinks we should take our relationship to the next level, but I'm reluctant. I don't think she fully understands what it means to be with a soldier. Right now, it's a piece of cake because she has easy access to me. I don't know if she's the type of girl who can handle when I go overseas or something worse.

When I think about taking my relationship with Dawn to the next level, I can't help but think of Mrs. Merlotte. I haven't seen her since the day of her husband's funeral. I swore to myself I wouldn't seek her out. But thoughts of her and her son drift through my mind now and then. I wonder how they are doing. I wonder if they even stayed in the area. I hope that they are moving on with their life and that things are getting better for them.

It's a sunny autumn day and I decide to go for a jog around the park. Normally I work out in the gym with Alcide, but I've been cooped up at work all week and I feel the need to be outdoors. Plus, my physical fitness test is coming up and I want to make sure I have no issues with the two-mile run. Not that I think I will, but it never hurts to be ready.

Because it is such a nice day, the park is more crowded than normal. I find an area under a tree so that I can do my stretches; don't want to pull a muscle or get a cramp while running. I find the spot where I want to begin running and set my watch. The watch will track my time running and the distance. I run at a steady pace; it preserves energy and helps make certain I do not suffer an injury. My watch beeps once I have hit the two-mile mark and I look down. I'm pleased with my time, but I know I can do better. I'll need to start jogging outdoors more than doing it on the treadmill. I slow my pace to begin my cooling off exercises. I am walking up the path towards my car and notice a little boy riding his bike. He's pedaling as fast as his little legs will take him and I can't help but smile. I hear the boy's mother call out that he's too far and see him try to turn without slowing down. Both the boy and the bike topple over. I hurry to the boy's side to make sure he is alright. I pull the bike off the kid and set it to the side. I help the boy sit up.

"Are you alright, Little Man?" I ask as I pull the helmet off his head. Thank God his mother made him wear a helmet; that could have been one nasty injury to the head. The poor kid is sobbing, and can't even answer me. I run my hands down his arms to make sure there are no broken bones. The kid eventually points to his leg and I see his jeans are ripped and he has skinned his knee.

Before I can take a look, the boy's mother drops to her knees next to me and begins working on the kid's injury. From the looks of it, she is an old pro at handling when her son gets injured. She carries a first aid kit in her purse. Boys will be boys…

The boy is still crying and hiccupping. I look back at him and smile reassuringly. This kid looks familiar, but I don't know why. I don't really hang out with any kids. I turn my head to the mother and watch her. Her face is hidden by the curtain of blond hair that hangs down. She has delicate hands that work quickly but gently to take care of her son. I notice the plain gold wedding band and small engagement ring on her finger.

"Aww baby are you ok?" she asks with her focus on her son.

I freeze when I hear that voice, my face expressionless. I know that voice; it has haunted me for months.

Mrs. Merlotte turns her head to me with a smile that quickly freezes on her face. I think I see horror fill her eyes when she realizes it's me.

I shift so that I am standing. "I'm glad he's not hurt." I take a few steps away from them when I hear her voice call out.

"Wait!" She has also risen and is holding her son in her arms. "I don't even know your name."

"Eric, Eric Northman."

She smiles softly at me and asks, "Rank?"

"Lieutenant."

"Well, it's nice to finally know your name Lt. Northman." Shifting her son to one arm, she extends her right hand out to me. I take it in my own and grip it tightly as we shake. She has such tiny hands, but I can tell there is strength to them.

She puts her son down and says to him, "Hunter, can you say hello to Lt. Northman?"

The little boy looks up at me with wide eyes. I must seem like a giant to a little kid. He drops his mother's hand and salutes me with his right hand. I cannot help but smile and salute him back.

"He's a great kid, Mrs. Merlotte."

She smiles at me sadly, "It's Stackhouse, actually; Sookie Stackhouse. I never took my husband's last name."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't realize," I mumble. Something about this woman makes me feel like an uncoordinated teenager.

"It's ok. I wasn't exactly at my best the day we met," she says as her smile falters. I can see her eyes darken with emotion, but somehow she pushes past it. "What brings you to the park today, Lieutenant?"

"PT," I say quickly. "I've got the exam coming up soon and I wanted to make sure I'd have no problems with the run."

She laughs. "Something tells me you'll do just fine with those long legs of yours."

I grin at her, "Yes I suppose that does help. Still, I can't have any of my students thinking they can beat me on the course."

She cocks her head to the side, "Students?"

"I teach at the JFK Center." I am about to explain what that is, but she waves me off.

"I know what that is. Do you like it?"

"It's sure as hell better than what I was doing." All the color drains from my face as I realize what I said. I cannot FUCKING believe I just said that! I am such a dick! I want to punch myself in the face. I'm about to apologize to her, but her laughter catches me off guard.

I look at her in puzzlement. I thought for sure I had just offended her. She takes one look at my face and goes off into another round of laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry," she says wiping at her eyes. "I shouldn't laugh at you, but your face was priceless! I cannot even begin to imagine how hard your previous job must have been for you. I've often regretted not knowing your name, because I wanted to thank you."

I'm dumbstruck. "Thank me for what?"

She smiles at me again, and steps forward to squeeze my hand. "I wanted to thank you because of how compassionate you were that day. It was hard enough to deal with what you were telling me, but in hindsight I really appreciated how human you were about everything. I've heard stories from other widows and widowers where the notifying officer was less than human, shall we say. I also wanted to thank you for coming to Sam's funeral. It meant a lot to me and Hunter."

I am speechless. I cannot even begin to think of something to say. She reaches down and grabs Hunter's hand again. "Well, we need to be going. We have somewhere else to go today. Thank you again, Lt. Northman, for everything," she says softly. I stand where I am watching the two blonde heads until they disappear from my sight.

_AN: Information about Eric's new job is from Fort Bragg's website. Click on Organizations and you can find the U.S. Army John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center and School._


	5. Thanksgiving

AN: My lovelies, I know I don't always respond to every review, but I do read them and I do try to include any suggestions people may have. I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to all the wonderful people that read and review my stories. I know IHH is hard to read; it starts out so serious and sad, but I swear it will get better. I will continue to write this story because it has so much personal meaning for me. No, I'm not a military widow, but I did grow up surrounded by the Army until I was about 20. I have a deep appreciation for the people that serve our country and the sacrifices they make. You try walking in their footsteps before you judge them for what they do...

Anyway, thank you all again for your amazing support! I keep writing because of all of you!

_Grateful for each hand we hold  
Gathered round this table.  
From far and near we travel home,  
Blessed that we are able._

_Grateful for this sheltered place_  
_With light in every window,_  
_Saying "welcome, welcome, share this feast_  
_Come in away from sorrow."_

_~ Thanksgiving Song by Mary Chapin Carpenter_

**Eric's POV**

It's the Wednesday night before Thanksgiving and I'm meeting Alcide at our favorite bar. I've been in a funk for the last few weeks. He thinks it's because Dawn and I split up; in truth, it's been since I ran into Sookie Merlotte…Stackhouse and her son, Hunter. I thought I had finally pushed them from my mind, but seeing them brought everything rushing back to the front of my mind. She was even more beautiful than I had remembered. And while she wasn't over the death of her husband, it certainly seemed as if she was moving forward with her life. What truly amazed me was her attitude towards me. I thought she would have hated me….wanted to avoid me….but she THANKED me. She was appreciative. I was truly at a loss for words. And I let her get away….I let her get away before I could say I wanted to be friends….before I could tell her that I worried about her…before I could get her phone number. If it were possible, I would kick my ass for being so stupid!

Seeing Sookie and her son in the park made me realize that I was wasting my time with Dawn. Dawn's a nice girl; beautiful, intelligent, funny, and a wildcat in bed. But she isn't the girl for me. I wasn't being fair to her; stringing her along with the hopes of taking our relationship to the next level. I was dreaming of someone else; hell, there were a few times during sex when I had almost called out Sookie's name.

My break-up with Dawn was not amicable at all. She yelled, she threw things, she slapped me. I left her apartment quickly after that, but that didn't stop her. She continued to yell at me from her balcony as I got in my car and drove away. The next day, my voice mail was full of messages from her begging me to take her back. I ignored them; to call her back would have given her false hope. I may be a dick, but I wasn't going to be THAT guy.

I'm finishing up my first beer as Alcide shows up. He slaps me on the back as he sits down next to me. When the bartender comes over, I order a fresh beer and Al orders a whiskey.

"Alright, dick, what's up with you?" Al says after the bartender returns with our drinks. I shrug my shoulders. How do I even begin to explain to him what I'm feeling? More importantly, how do I explain it without coming off as a psycho stalker?

"Is this about Dawn?" He asks after finishing off his drink. He signals to the bartender to bring him another.

"No. Being with Dawn was fun, but it wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't see myself settling down with her," I say before taking a long swallow of my beer.

Alcide looks at me in shock. "Since when is the Viking thinking about settling down? I've known you for a long time; I've seen you with countless women. Not once did you ever seem like you wanted to settle down. I thought you were going to be a bachelor until the end of time," he says with a smirk.

He's right; I've always been a ladies' man. I have always enjoyed the company of beautiful women, and I like variety. I would never let a woman get too close. I would use the Army as an excuse, telling women that it wasn't fair to them to be in a relationship with me because I never knew where I was going to be sent. But it's all been an excuse. I didn't want anyone to get close to me. I didn't want to have someone waiting back home. I didn't want a wife to have a notifying officer come to the door saying that I wasn't coming back home.

I gulp some of my beer before I answer him. "I thought I liked being single. I didn't want to settle down, at least until I was out of the Army. But things have changed, Al," I say quietly.

Alcide stares at me. He doesn't blink. Hell, I'm not sure he's even breathing. He blurts out suddenly, "Are you having a midlife crisis?"

"Fuck you!" I growl at him. I can't have a midlife crisis; I'm not even 35 yet. Turning the tables, I ask, "Do you want to be single the rest of your life?"

"Hell no, but I've never been against the idea of marriage like you have," he says. Before I can protest Alcide continues, "I know your reasons, Eric. I understand them, I do. But you can't spend your life worrying about things that may never happen. Shit, a meteor can fall from the sky tomorrow and we're all fucked! I can't wait for the day that I can come home to my wife and kids," he finishes with a dreamy look on his face.

I snort into my beer, "You have to find a wife first, Wolf." Alcide doesn't say anything, but I see a dull red color spread across his cheeks. He downs his drink and signals for the bartender to bring us another round. I stare at him intently and he avoids looking at me. "Mother fucker! You're seeing someone, and you didn't tell me!" I am incredulous that this gossipy bitch has managed to keep the fact he is dating someone a secret from me. "Who is it?"

The bartender sets our drinks down and Al swipes his up. He puts the glass to his lips and mumbles, "Maria".

"Bullshit! Seriously, who are you seeing?"

Alcide slams his drink on the bar, and some of the liquid runs over the sides. "Maria," he says forcefully.

The only Maria we both know is…my eyes widen in understanding. "You're seeing the bartender from the Mexican restaurant. Get the fuck outta here!" I know he's been trying for over a year to get her to go out with him. "How did you manage to get her to finally say yes?"

Alcide smirks at me, "My handsome looks and awesome personality finally wore her down. No woman can resist this for long," he says while gesturing to himself. We both laugh and he continues, "One night I was at the restaurant and some asshole was harassing her. I stayed until her shift was over, and made sure she got to her car safely. She invited me out for coffee and we spent the night talking. That was a few weeks ago and we've been seeing each other every chance we get since," he finishes with a blush on his cheeks.

I grab my beer and clink glasses with him, "I'm happy for you man! Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were going through that rough patch with Dawn, and then you guys broke up. I didn't want to say anything while you were down. That would have been a dick move."

I snort, "When has that stopped you before?" Al smacks me in the back of the head and I laugh.

"She's invited me to Thanksgiving with her tomorrow. She wants me to meet her friends. You should come," Alcide says.

I shake my head, "No, man, I'm not going to intrude on your holiday. That's a big step meeting her friends."

Alcide gets quiet. He swirls the amber liquid around in his glass, and frowns down at the drink. "I really like this girl, Eric. I don't want to screw it up."

I slap him on the back. "You're not gonna screw this up. You've worked too hard and too long to be with Maria. You'll go tomorrow, meet her friends, and just be yourself. Well, be 75 % yourself and 25 % a normal person. Better yet, 50/50," I tease him. He shoves my shoulder and calls me an asshole.

"Please come with us tomorrow," Alcide pleads. "Maria said her friends have an open house and that people are in and out all day. She said it's kind of like the Island of Misfit Toys, because everyone is far from home and doesn't really have any place else to go. I'll call her to make sure it is ok." Before I can protest, Al is texting Maria to ask about tomorrow. She says the more the merrier.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow around 3:00 pm. Maria says that everyone watches football and eats off the buffet all day."

"I can drive myself," I offer.

Al shakes his head at me. "If I let you drive, you won't show up."

~IHH~IHH~IHH~

True to his word, Alcide and Maria pick me up at 3:00 pm Thanksgiving day. He said it was casual, so I am wearing jeans and a light blue v-neck sweater. I bring along a few bottles of wine with me; I don't know these people and I feel like an ass showing up at their house uninvited on a holiday.

Maria Starr Cooper, Alcide's new girlfriend, is filling us in on her friends whose house we are invading. She said Lafayette and Jesus have been together for several years. Lafayette was in the Army, but discharged under "Don't ask, don't tell". He now works as a cook in a restaurant. Jesus works as a nurse at a rehabilitation center. Maria cautions us that Lafayette is a bit over-the-top, but completely harmless. Al and I share a look in the rearview mirror, but we both just shrug our shoulders.

We park on the street because the garage and driveway are overflowing with vehicles. The sounds of laughter are heard coming through the windows. Shrieking children are in the background. Maria grabs Alcide's hand and leads him through the garage and opens the door that leads to the house. I hear her introduce Alcide to everyone. I take a deep breath and move inside. I find myself in a kitchen surrounded by people.

"Mmm, mmm, honey! What's we got here?" Someone with a very thick Louisiana accent says while leaning against the kitchen island staring me up and down. I assume this is Lafayette; because he is definitely over-the-top. He is a muscular black man with closely cropped hair, which backs up Maria's claim that he is former Army. However, he is wearing baggy bedazzled black jeans. His belt buckle says "BITCH" all in gold. He's wearing a black and gold sleeveless muscle shirt and has several gold chains around his neck. He is wearing red lipstick, fake eyelashes, and eyeshadow. He has diamond studs in both ears and a black rag on his head.

"Lafayette, this is Alcide's friend Eric," Maria says pointing to me. Lafayette looks me up and down again and licks his lips.

"That boy is sex on a stick," he says to Maria but winks at me.

Keeping Maria's words firmly in mind that he's harmless, I move forward. I place the bottles of wine on the island next to him. I say with a smirk, "Well, my stick is off-limits, but I brought other gifts to make up for it."

Lafayette throws his head back and laughs. He sticks his hand out to me and we shake. "We be gettin' along just fine, White Boy. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"It's nice to meet you Eric. I'm Jesus." I shake hands with a Latino man of medium height. He dresses conservatively; jeans, polo shirt. He is the complete opposite of his partner.

Jesus introduces me to a few other people who are in the kitchen. Lafayette asks if he can get me a drink; I tell him I'll take a beer if they have it. In the room off the kitchen there is a huge table set up with various appetizers. I grab a plate and dig in. The food is amazing! Maria tells me that Lafayette prepares everything from scratch. I compliment him on his cooking; it's really fucking good. I can't wait to eat dinner if the smells coming from the ovens and stove are any sign of how good the meal will be. He thanks me, but says this year he had some help. Maria offers to help Lafayette, but he brushes her out of the kitchen. He says it's his domain and he doesn't need any help now. His sous chef is down in the basement and will be up to help him soon.

I hear voices drifting up from the basement. It seems there are more people down there and they are watching the football game; it's the Cowboys vs. the Saints. Lafayette tells us to take our drinks and food downstairs.

"You's bitches needs to be steppin' up outta my kitchen. I have art to create!" Lafayette says with a flourish of his hand. I can't help but laugh; I like him.

Maria leads the way down the basement, followed by Alcide then me. I reach the bottom of the stairs and stop.

It's Sookie.

_AN: "Don't ask, don't tell" was the United States military's policy on homosexuality from February 1994 to September 2011. This policy prevented openly gay, lesbian, or bi-sexual people from being in the military due to the "unacceptable risk to the high standards of morale, good order, and discipline, and unit cohesion that are the essence of military capability". This policy, thankfully, is no longer in effect; however, those who are transgendered are still not permitted to serve. It is viewed as a medical disqualification. All information is courtesy of Wikipedia. Next up will be Sookie's POV. _


	6. Lean On Me

_Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain, we all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_~ Lean On Me by Bill Withers_

**Sookie's POV**

Thank God for Lala! I had dreaded the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday. In truth, I've dreaded all holidays this year. It's so difficult to celebrate anything knowing that he won't be there to celebrate with us. Even though Sam hadn't been with us for a holiday in two years, Hunter and I still spoke to him every holiday. The holidays over the summer had been difficult because Sam's death had been so fresh for us. Labor Day we attended a barbecue at one of our neighbor's homes. It had been bittersweet, but we managed to get through it ok. Halloween, while fun, had been hard for me. As I was taking pictures of Hunter in his pirate costume, I got a little weepy because I realized I wouldn't be able to send the pictures to Sam.

As we entered November, I got a little depressed. I think Jesus could sense my depression, so he invited Hunter and me to dinner one evening. Jesus and Lafayette are two of my favorite people on the planet. I don't know where I would be without them. Even before Sam's passing, Lala and Jesus would check up on Hunter and me. They adored Hunter; always buying him clothes and toys, spending time playing with him, taking him on camping trips. I was happy that Hunter had positive male influences in his life.

I was in the kitchen with Lala helping cook dinner while Jesus played a game with Hunter. I was the only person Lala would allow in the kitchen to cook with him. He said we were kindred spirits in our cooking styles so I was always allowed to help. I think that was a nice way of saying Jesus didn't know how to boil a pot of water. We all have our strengths…

"Hooka, what's the matter witchya?" Lafayette asks as he stirs his homemade sauce.

I am mixing meat and spices to make homemade meatballs. I use my forearm to brush the hair back from my face so I can look at him. "What are you talking about?"

Lala puts his hand on his hip and gives me a sour look, "Girl, you know damn well what I'm talkin' 'bout! What's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours?"

I sigh as I start rolling the meat mixture into balls. "It's the holiday season, Lafayette. It's hard to knowing that Sam…" I blink rapidly as tears form in my eyes. I look down trying to will away the tears.

Lafayette sighs. He's been around me enough now to know not to react to my tears. Showing me any kind of sympathy will set me off on a crying jag. Once I have myself under control, we resume the conversation. "What are you two doin' for Thanksgiving?" Lafayette asks as he samples the sauce. It must not be to his liking since he reaches into the spice cabinet. I see him add some basil and oregano.

I sigh. "Gran and Jason want me to come home." Lafayette and I are both from Louisiana, from the same parish actually. However, I never knew Lafayette. He is several years older than me. He did know my brother though. They had played on rival high school football teams.

Lafayette looks at me shrewdly, "Why don't you wanna go home?"

I finish shaping the meatballs and move to the sink to wash my hands. I lean against the counter as I'm drying my hands, "I know if I go home, both of them are going to try to convince to me move back there. I love my family, I do. But I don't want to go back there. I left a long time ago. If I go back now, I…" my voice trails off in frustration.

"I hears ya. If you go back now, you feel like you'll get stuck there," Lala says knowingly.

"Exactly," I say. I reach down into a cabinet and pull out the electric skillet. I go to the pantry and pull out the olive oil. I put a small amount of oil in the skillet and turn the skillet on to heat the oil. After the oil heats up, I drop the first batch of meatballs into the skillet to cook.

Lafayette covers the sauce so that it can simmer. He pulls down a small skillet, drops some butter and fresh garlic into the skillet. Once the garlic is sautéed, he sets it to the side to cool. He grabs a French baguette and quickly slices it down. He brushes the slices of bread with the melted butter garlic mixture. Places the bread on a baking sheet, and sets it to the side. "If you don't go home, what are you doing for the holiday?"

I shrug as I flip the meatballs. "I don't know. I can't see cooking for just Hunter and me. I don't wanna go to any of the festivities on the base. You have any ideas?" I slide the cooked meatballs to a platter lined with paper towels to soak up any excess oil.

Lala's eyes get wide and he starts fluttering his hands in an excited way. "We can host Thanksgiving here! You and me, we's do the cookin'. We'd invite all our friends. Watch some football...eats some good food…drink lots a drinks! Come on, Sook!" Lafayette stares at me with puppy dog eyes. Fuck, I hate when he does that!

"Alright!" I shout and Lala starts clapping his hands in delight. He runs out of the kitchen calling for Jesus, "Baby, guess what! We's hosting Thanksgiving this year."

The four of us spend the rest of the evening planning what we will be making for the holiday and discussing who to invite. It's a great evening and I feel my spirits lifting as I drive a sleeping Hunter home.

Hunter wakes me up early on Thanksgiving. He is so excited to watch the parade on TV. He is amazed by the giant balloons. We watch the parade for a bit, cuddling on the couch underneath an afghan that Gran had made. Breakfast is on the tray in between us; cinnamon rolls with milk for Hunter and coffee for me. I love my baby boy, I do, but I am not a morning person, I need my coffee to function. We watch the parade and I can't help but smile when Hunter screams, "Santa!" He is bouncing up and down on his seat and singing Christmas songs. My little boy is so damn cute; I love him so much!

After the parade ends, I rush Hunter through a bath and getting dressed. While he watches a movie in my bedroom, I get ready for the day. I take a shower quickly, hop out and wrap myself in a towel. I decide to let my hair dry naturally. I moisturize my skin and then apply a light amount of makeup to my eyes and lips. I don't really wear much else. I spray my perfume, Obsession by Calvin Klein (a gift from Lafayette), and get dressed. My beloved Saints are playing those damn Cowboys today. I am wearing my Brees jersey and jeans. I move out of the bathroom, grab my watch, necklace, and rings.

I leave Hunter in my bedroom watching his movie. I have a love/hate relationship with Disney. I love them for creating movies that children can sit and watch for hours on end, keeping my son occupied when I need to get something finished. I hate Disney because of all the money I've spent on toys related to their movies and because I have seen their movies so many times that I can recite them from start to finish in my sleep. While Hunter is occupied, I take everything out to the SUV that I've made for today; pies, casseroles, breads. Lafayette said that they were expecting somewhere around twenty people. I'm sure I went overboard on everything I made, but that's how I remember Thanksgiving as a child; tons of food, family, and friends.

I come back into the house calling for Hunter. I hear him say in a minute; I swear I'm going to beat Jason for teaching him that one. I go upstairs to find Hunter and he is watching Lightning McQueen racing around the track against Chick Hicks. I turn off the movie and TV and give Hunter the "Mom" look.

"Mom, it was almost over!" Hunter protests from the bed.

"Come on, kid, we've got places to go, people to see, and a lot of food to eat! Besides, you've seen that movie a thousand times." Hunter scrambles off the bed. We head outside and I lock the house as he climbs into the SUV. I quickly check to make sure he has himself secured in his booster seat, and then we take off.

We are the first ones to arrive at the home of Lafayette and Jesus, which is a good thing. Jesus comes out to greet us and help me get everything in. As I climb out, Jesus greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Careful, Sookie, he's on the warpath this morning. He's all kinds of flustered. I tried to help him, but he just ordered me out of the kitchen," Jesus says as he reaches into my SUV grabbing a casserole dish and the basket containing the breads.

I open Hunter's door and he scrambles out. He doesn't have to bring toys when we come here, because Jesus and Lafayette have given Hunter his own room with toys. I grab my purse and pies as I respond to Jesus, "Don't worry, my friend. I'm here now, so he will calm down." I walk through the garage into the kitchen and hear Lafayette muttering to himself.

"What's the matter Lala?" I set the pies down on the kitchen table. I throw my purse over a chair in the formal living room. I move over the stove where Lafayette is stirring a huge pot. I look inside and see its gumbo.

"Not a damn thing, Hooka. I just didn't want Jesus in the kitchen messing up my masterpiece," Lafayette says to me with a wink. I can't help but laugh. I run out to the car to grab the rest of the pies and Jesus carries in the rest of the casserole dishes. Lafayette had agreed to cook the appetizers and the main courses, which are turkey, ham, gumbo, and vegetarian lasagna. I had agreed to make the side dishes, which consist of stuffing, sweet potato casserole, butternut squash soup, cole slaw, and broccoli salad. We split the desserts; I made the pies and Lala made trifle. When I come back in, I instantly get to work. I put the side dishes into the oven so that they can warm up. I transfer the soup to a soup pot and set it on the stove so that it can reheat. I help Lafayette set out the appetizers. Just as we finish up as the first guests start arrive. I'm happy to see everyone; it's been a long time since I hung out with our friends. I didn't realize how much I missed it. Lafayette must have a sixth sense about everything, because he sent me downstairs to hang out with everyone. He told me that he could handle making sure everything heated up.

The guys have turned the basement into the ultimate man cave. There is a TV viewing room with a huge TV mounted on the wall. There is a sectional, loveseat, and chairs. There is also a fully stocked bar in the basement, including wine and beer refrigerators. Down the hallway is a pool table. In the back of the basement is a full bathroom and bedroom. The basement is decorated with bar signs and there is a giant Marlin hanging on the wall that Jesus caught when the guys were vacationing in the Keys.

We watch the first football game of the day, Carolina vs. Detroit. The game isn't even close; Detroit has a powerful offense, and Carolina has sucked for years. It's been a lot of fun catching up with everyone, and Hunter plays with Jack, the son of our coworker Denise. Hunter comes to me at the end of the game saying he is tired. He asks if he can go up to his room and take a nap. I give him a kiss and he makes his way upstairs. I set the alarm on my phone so that I will wake him up in 90 minutes. I don't want him to sleep too long or else he won't sleep tonight.

Before the start of the Saints/Cowboys game, I hear the door open upstairs. It must be Maria and her new man since they are the only ones that aren't here yet. The Cowboys win the coin toss and choose to defer. Stupid move, since the Saints explosive offense is going to make them pay. The first quarter is under way when footsteps are heard on the stairs. Maria introduces her boyfriend, Alcide, to all of us. Holy Mountain of a Man, Batman! This guy is huge! But it's the guy behind him that I can't take my eyes from.

Lieutenant Eric Northman.

He stops at the bottom of the steps and his eyes widen in recognition. I can't help but smile at him. He smiles back at me. Holy hell, he is absolutely beautiful when he smiles! I get up from the couch to get a drink from the bar. I reach down into the beer refrigerator to grab a beer. When I stand up, he's right in front of me. I smile at him nervously.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll take a beer," he says. I reach into the fridge and pull another beer out. Grabbing the bottle opener, I open both of our drinks. I set his in front of him.

"Cheers," he says to me with his bottle out. I clink my bottle against his and we both take a long drink.

"So, Lieutenant, how did you end up here?"

"Please, call me Eric," he says with a smile. Oh my God, that smile up close is even more potent. And his eyes…I pull myself together to focus on what he says. "Alcide asked me to join him here." He leans in and whispers to me, "He was afraid to come alone."

I snort before taking a sip of my beer. I stare at the man sitting next to Maria, and he does look nervous. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Lala scares him real good." I say with a saucy wink. Oh my God, am I flirting with him? What is wrong with me? My husband hasn't even been gone a year and I'm flirting with a virtual stranger.

I need to get out of here quickly. I move away from him saying I need to go upstairs to help Lafayette with dinner. I run up the stairs. Lafayette and Jesus are sharing a passionate kiss in the kitchen. "Break it up, bitches! We've got work to do, Lala!" I set my beer on the counter and wash my hands in the sink. I dry them off quickly and say, "What do you need me to do, Chef?"

Lafayette and I work well together. He takes the ham out of the oven and the turkey out of the deep-fryer. He places both items on platters so that they can rest before carving into them. I scrub and peel the potatoes. As I cube the potatoes, I throw them into a pot of water. Once, I'm finished, the pot goes on the stove so the potatoes can boil. I move into the refrigerator and pull out the cold side dishes. Lafayette and I set everything up buffet style, which is easiest given the amount of people here. Once the potatoes are completely cooked, I drain the water off and work to make mashed potatoes. As I do that, Lafayette begins carving the ham followed by the turkey.

Jesus comes down the stairs caring a sleepy Hunter in his arms. Hunter is rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jesus carries him over to me and I kiss my baby on the cheek. "Did you sleep OK?" He nods his head and stretches in Jesus' arms. "Are you hungry?" Again, he nods. My little boy is just like his momma, not very talkative when he first wakes up.

"Dinner will be ready soon, baby. Go with Jesus and I'll fix you a plate as soon as I can." Hunter squirms in Jesus' arms, indicating he wants to be put down. Once he is down, he runs to the stairs leading down to the basement. His little legs take him down to the basement as fast as he can.

About ten minutes later, Lafayette looks around the kitchen and indicates that everything is ready. He calls down the stairs that it's time to eat. We hear everyone stomping up the stairs to the kitchen. In all, there are two children and 16 adults here. Everyone complements Lafayette and me on the amount of food present. The kitchen does smell amazing. Before everyone starts serving themselves, Lafayette asks for everyone to be quiet.

"I wants to thank everyone for comin' today. It means a lot to me and Jesus both that you thought enough of us to want to spend the holiday with us. I want to thank Sookie for making some of the amazing dishes you smell in here. And now, Little Man, it's time to do what you do." Lafayette turns to Hunter with a knowing look. I have no idea what Lala is talking about.

Hunter steps up so that he is standing in the middle of all the adults. "Lala asked me to say grace." Everyone bows their heads as Hunter starts speaking, "God is great. God is good. Let us thank him for this food. Amen." Everyone murmurs Amen. I scoop Hunter up into my arms and give him a big kiss. Lala comes over to give Hunter a high-five for doing such a good job. I set my son down and move to make him a plate of food. My little man is a good eater, so I give him a bit of everything. I know it's more than he can eat, but I know he will want to try everything. I set his plate down at the table set up in the sun room. There isn't enough room in the house for all of us to sit together, so Lafayette has set up the formal dining room, the kitchen table, and the sun room for everyone to eat.

I turn to call Hunter and see him talking to Lieutenant Northman. Whatever Hunter has said, the Lieutenant nods his head in agreement. Hunter comes running over and climbs up into the chair I've pulled out. I push his chair in and tell him to begin eating. I grab a juice box from the refrigerator and set it in front of Hunter for his drink.

"Sookie, what can I get you to drink?" Jesus asks me as he pours glasses of wine. I tell him I'll just take a bottle of water. The two beers I had earlier are about my limit. I don't like to drink a lot in front of Hunter. Plus, I don't want to drink and make a fool of myself in front of Lieutenant Northman.

Jesus takes my drink to the table along with drinks for him and Lafayette. I fix myself a plate of food so that I can eat with my son. I move to sit in the chair to his right, but Hunter stops me.

"Don't sit there, Momma. That seat is saved for someone. Sit here," Hunter says patting the chair to his left. I shrug my shoulders. I assume he wants Jack to sit with him. Imagine my surprise when Lieutenant Northman sits down next to Hunter.

"I hope you don't mind, but Hunter asked me to sit with him," he says in a gruff voice.

I force a smile to my face, "Not at all." I quickly shove food into my face so I can't embarrass myself by saying something stupid. We eat in silence for a few minutes. When I look over at Hunter I see that he is only eating the food that Lt. Northman eats. I can't help it, I start laughing. When he looks at me, I explain. "Hunter is playing the shadow game," I say with a smile.

"Is that so?" he says with a raised eyebrow. He sticks his fork in a piece of turkey, Hunter does the same. He sticks his fork in the mashed potatoes, Hunter does the same. He eats the turkey and mashed potatoes in one big mouthful. Hunter tries to do the same, but his mouth isn't big enough. He ends up getting mashed potatoes on his nose. I can't help laughing again as I wipe off my son's face.

"Enough games, Hunter. Eat your dinner or else you can't have dessert later." I don't know if it makes me a bad parent, but I've found that threatening to take dessert away from my son usually will get him to do what I want. Oh well, whatever works I guess.

As I suspected, Hunter cannot finish his food, but I don't mind. I don't want him to get sick. I take his plate and mine into the kitchen. I offer to start cleaning up, but Jesus tells me to go sit down. He says that he will take care of the mess and Maria offers to help him.

I move back down to the basement so that I can watch the rest of the Saints/Cowboys game. The Saints are up on the Cowboys and we still have the fourth quarter to go. I sit at the bar so I can watch Hunter and Jack playing by the pool table but still see the TV.

"He's a great kid," Lieutenant Northman says to me as he sits on the bar stool next to me.

I smile softly, "Yes, he is."

"Did I do something wrong earlier?" he asks me with concern on his face.

"Why would you think that?" Shit, he noticed that I ran away earlier.

"I was afraid I made you uncomfortable. I know we met under really shitty circumstances," he says quietly so the kids can't hear the curse word, "but I was hoping we could be friends. I've wondered about you and Hunter over the last few months, worried about how you were doing. I know it can't be easy." I see pain flash in his eyes, but it is gone quickly. I wonder what caused that look in his eyes.

I nod my head slowly. A slow smile spreads across his face and I swear it's like watching the sunrise. It is simply breathtaking. I smile in response. We watch the rest of the football game, and of course my Saints crush the Cowboys. After the game we all head back upstairs to get dessert. Eric compliments me profusely on the pumpkin and apple pies I made. After dessert, Hunter passes out in his room. Eric and I continue talking while everyone else watches the third football game of the day. When I yawn for what is like the eighth time in five minutes, I decide it's time to go home. I say good-night to everyone. I climb wearily up the stairs to the main level. I trudge down the hallway and look at the stairs leading upstairs.

"Stay here, I'll get him." Eric is behind me and quickly steps around me to get upstairs. He goes into Hunter's room, and reappears a moment later with my son in his arms. My heart clenches, because this reminds me so much of nights when Sam carried Hunter to the car.

Eric comes silently down the stairs and we head outside. I open the door and he gently places Hunter in the booster seat. I buckle him in and close the door as softly as possible. Eric has moved over to my door and has it open for me. Such a gentleman.

I climb into the vehicle and strap myself in. I smile at him once I'm settled, "Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Sookie." He closes my door gently and steps back. Once I start the car, I wave at him before driving home.

_AN: The home of Lafayette and Jesus is based on my in-laws home. The Thanksgiving menu is food my family actually makes every year. The blessing is something I can remember saying as a child. _


	7. Broken Heart

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees  
And misty memories of days gone by  
We could never see tomorrow, no one said a word about the sorrow._

_And how can you mend a broken heart?_  
_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_  
_How can you stop the sun from shining?_  
_What makes the world go round?_  
_How can you mend this broken man?_  
_How can a loser ever win?_  
_Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_~ How Can You Mend a Broken Heart by The Bee Gees_

**Sookie's POV**

The weekend after Thanksgiving, Hunter and I decorate the house for Christmas. It's been a tradition in the Stackhouse family for as long as I can remember. As a child, I remember that my Daddy would always bring home the biggest pine tree he could find. Daddy would string up all the lights and garland, and then Momma, Jason, and I would put up the rest of the decorations. As much as I loved a real tree, it is too much work for just Hunter and me. So, we decorated the pre-lit tree I had purchased the first Christmas it was just Hunter and me. I loved how easy it was; this thing snapped together in three pieces, all I had to do was fluff the branches.

As I am setting up the tree, Hunter gently unpacks the ornaments for the tree. He sets each ornament gingerly on the ottoman and table. Most of our ornaments were passed down in the family. We also have ornaments that Hunter has made. Decorating the Christmas tree is like walking down memory lane. Of course, I feel sadness creep over me. Some of the ornaments remind me of the Sam; the two snowmen from our first Christmas together, the ones from our honeymoon in Walt Disney World, our baby boy. Seeing the ornaments brings back so many memories of our life together. But I don't feel myself sinking into a pit of despair; it is more like a slow throbbing ache, not the sharp piercing pain I remember from the early days.

After we finish decorating the tree, Hunter and I make hot chocolate with marshmallows. We also watch our favorite Christmas movies; another Stackhouse family tradition. We cuddle on the couch as we watch Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and Santa Claus is Coming to Town. My little man falls asleep before the end of the last movie. I carry him to his room and tuck him in for the night.

The work week flies by as it usually does. Before Sam was deployed, I had been a nurse in labor and delivery at one of the local hospitals. The pay was great and the schedule allowed me a lot of flexibility to be with the family. The problem was that it was 12-hour shifts, which I couldn't work if it was just Hunter and I. So I found a job at the rehabilitation center, which is where I met Jesus. The rehabilitation center allowed me to work Monday through Friday, 8:00 am to 5:00 am. It wasn't what I wanted to be doing; I had really enjoyed being part of seeing all those new babies born. But this is what I needed to do to make sure my baby was taken care of. He attended pre-school during the day; when that was over, our next door neighbor Amelia watched him until I got home. Amelia is a stay at home mom; her son, Travis, is the same age as Hunter and they are in the same pre-school class. I've been really lucky to be supported by so many amazing people.

The first Saturday in December, I am braving the mall trying to finish my Christmas shopping. Thankfully, Jesus and Lafayette agreed to watch Hunter while I shop. I thank God every day for the wonderful friends we have been blessed with. Fortunately, Hunter's gifts are already taken care of. I put all of his stuff on lay-away back in September. I was in Dillards, hoping to find presents for Jesus and Gran. I was browsing the cologne counter when I felt someone behind me.

"Are you buying me something pretty?" I turn around to find Eric lounging against the opposite counter. He is dressed casually in dark jeans, an Army t-shirt, leather jacket, and Converse sneakers. He is staring at me teasingly.

"And why should I buy something for you?" I tease him. Good Lord, he looks good in everything he wears. It's not really fair and I feel especially frumpy looking at him. I ran out of the house this morning in a pair of battered jeans, an oversized sweatshirt, and my hair pulled back in a messy bun.

Eric straightens up and slowly walks to stand in front of me. He looks down at me with his piercing blue eyes and a sexy smirk spreads across his face. "Because I'm irresistible," he says as his voice drops to a deeper octave. My eyes widen in shock and my lips form an "O" but I cannot speak. OH MY GOD! His voice sounds like it is vibrating in his chest and I feel the vibration lower in my body. A blush rushes up my neck and spreads across my cheeks. What the hell is happening to me?

Before I make a total ass of myself, the store clerk appears asking if we need any help. I pivot quickly and paste a nervous smile on my face. I tell the clerk I would like to buy a bottle of Burberry Brit for Men and a bottle of Davidov's Cool Water. However, I don't think the clerk heard me. She is staring at Eric in open-mouthed awe. Well, at least I wasn't the only one struck stupid by him. The clerk asks Eric if there is anything he would need, licking her lips and staring at him hungrily.

"Just the two items my companion asked for," Eric says coldly. The clerk stares at him a moment longer before walking to the cabinet to collect the items I requested. She asks me if there is anything else I would like, but I decline. I hand her my credit card so she can ring up my transaction.

"Who is the cologne for?" Eric asks while we wait.

"Jesus and Lafayette; I put a bottle of their favorite cologne in their stocking every year."

"You celebrate Christmas with them too? What about your family?" Curiousity blazes in Eric's eyes as he looks down at me.

I shrug before answering. "I don't have a lot of family left; just my brother and Gran. Sometimes they come up here. As for Sam's family, we've never been close. To be honest, I haven't really heard from them since Sam's funeral," I finish quietly. It breaks my heart to know that Hunter's only living grandparents have nothing to do with him. To shake off the sadness, I turn the tables on him. "What about you? Do you spend Christmas with your family?"

Eric rolls his eyes in exasperation. "The only family I have here is my sister Pam. She gives me a detailed list every year of what she deems acceptable Christmas presents."

My brow furrows in concentration, "What about your parents?"

Pain flashes across his features before his expression goes blank. "My parents are dead," he says flatly.

Before I can say anything in response, the clerk comes back to the counter asking me to sign the merchant copy of the receipt. She hands me the bag quickly and turns her attention to Eric again.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" she asks brazenly. I notice she is leaning against the counter, pushing her breasts together to deepen her cleavage. She licks her lips again and tosses her hair over her shoulder. Seriously? What a ho!

"Yes, there is something you can do for me," Eric says after some thought. The store clerk's face lights up as he leans closer to her. "Stop eye-fucking me; you reek of desperation. And I don't do desperate." He straightens up quickly and grabs my hand, dragging me away from the counter. I cannot help but look back over my shoulder. The store clerk is standing there with her mouth hanging up and a dull red flush on her cheeks. I cannot help but snigger at her discomfort. Serves her right.

Eric stops in the handbag section of the store. He still has my hand engulfed in his; his thumb brushing lightly across my knuckles. He walks up to the counter and looks around expectantly. An elderly sales clerk makes her way behind the counter. "Can I help you young man?" she asks sweetly. She is adorable with her white curls and glasses perched on her face with a chain to hold them around her neck.

"Yes, ma'am, you most certainly can." He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly pulls up his pictures. "Do you happen to have these two bags here and the matching wallet for the one?"

She looks at the pictures with a smile. "Yes, I have all of them. Would you like to see them?"

He genuinely smiles at her, "No, ma'am. You can just wrap them up for me."

She looks at the two of us with a smile. "You are such a sweet boy if you are buying your girlfriend these bags." She moves away to get the items for Eric, before I can protest. Why would she think we are dating? A piece of hair hangs down in front of my eyes. I move to push it back, but realize that my right hand is still in Eric's. I blush slightly as I gently tug my hand so he'll know to let it go.

"Sorry," he mumbles as he releases my hand. I don't say anything as I push the strand of hair behind my ear. Needing to put some distance between us, I start browsing through the bags on display. One bag in particular catches my eye. It's a beautiful blue and white striped Michael Kors bag. I touch the bag longingly, but know I cannot afford it now.

Eric sees my fascination with the bag. "That color would look good on you. You should buy it."

"Eric, it's almost $250. I can't buy that!" I would love to have that bag, but I'm here to shop for other people. I don't need it. I move over to the counter of gloves and scarves. I'm sure I can find something here for Gran.

**Eric's POV**

I fucking hate shopping; I'm a guy, it's not really my thing. When I have to shop, I'm usually in and out. I don't waste time trying things or figuring out what color looks better on me. But the thing I hate the most is being in the fucking mall during the Christmas season. Every year I tell myself I'm going to do all my holiday shopping online, and every year I still find myself at the mall. Of course, I blame Pam. If she wasn't so goddamn particular, I wouldn't be here. I've pleaded with her over the years to just let me give her money so she can buy what she wants after Christmas. I've even asked her to just buy the stuff she wants and have it wrapped so I can give it to her on Christmas. But she refuses; instead she gives me a detailed list of everything she wants, including pictures, sku numbers, and stores I can find the items in. Un-fucking-believable!

It is because of said list that I find myself in Dillard's the first Saturday of December. I'm hoping that by being here early in the month, I can avoid the worst of the crowds. Of course that thought evaporates as it takes me ten minutes to find a fucking parking spot in the parking lot. I am in a foul mood as I walk into Dillard's. I decide to make my way to the perfume counter first; Pam always asks me for a bottle of Mademoiselle by Chanel. I walk down the aisle that is between all the perfume counters. I lean impatiently against the counter waiting for one of the overworked sales clerks to make their way to me. As I look around, I see Sookie leaning against the men's cologne counter. A smile of pleasure moves across my face as I look her over. She looks adorable in her jeans and sweatshirt; she looks like a kid dressed up in her dad's clothing.

She and I exchanged phone numbers and email addresses at Thanksgiving. We had texted a few times throughout the week, but nothing too deep. I had thought about calling her this weekend, asking for her help with my shopping, but I was afraid I'd seem like I was coming on too strong. I hadn't lied to Sookie when I said I wanted to be her friend; I do. What I didn't tell her was that I was attracted to her; I didn't want to scare her. I was hoping that eventually my attraction to her would fade away.

Since Sookie hadn't seen me yet, I decided to tease her a bit. What I hadn't expected was for her to tease me in return. Was she flirting with me? Without thinking, I switched to seductive mode in an instant. Sookie's breathe catches and her skin darkens with her flush. The errant thought crosses my mind that she will probably look the same way during sex. Where the fuck did that come from?! My cock twitches at the thought and I hope she doesn't notice. Fortunately, the clerk asks us if there is anything we need.

This woman is irritating. She is staring at me like she wants to devour me. I've gotten used to women staring at me over the years, it's happened for as long as I can remember. But with Sookie by my side, I don't like it. It feels wrong, and I don't like how the clerk disregards Sookie's presence. For all she knows, Sookie and I are together but she throws herself at me regardless. Once we finish, I pull Sookie away from the counter quickly, my hand holding hers. It feels so right to have her hand in mine, it's comforting. I find myself brushing my thumb against her knuckles because I love the feel of her skin.

Thank God the next sales clerk is a woman old enough to be my grandmother. I show her the respect she deserves. She is very efficient at her job and makes acquiring these gifts for Pam painless. I see Sookie looking at one of the Michael Kors bags and it looks perfect for her. I ask her if she is going to buy it and she balks at the price. She moves over to one of the other counters and starts looking through scarves. While she is distracted, I get the attention of the sales clerk.

"Yes dear, what can I do for you?"

"Can you also add that bag and the matching wallet to my purchase? But can you wrap them quickly? I don't want her to see," I say as I gesture over my shoulder towards Sookie.

The elder woman pats my hand gently, "You are such a good boyfriend. Your girlfriend is very lucky," she says as she walks back towards the cash register. I know I should correct the woman's assumption, but I cannot help the smile that crosses my face at the thought of Sookie as my girlfriend. If only I were so lucky.

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly. Sookie helps me get the rest of the items on Pam's list. I help her pick out items for the men in her life. We grabbed lunch at one of the restaurants in the mall; it was the least I could do for having her help me. We spent the afternoon joking with one another and sharing funny stories from our lives. An afternoon I had dreaded turned into one of the best I'd had in a very long time.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Sookie and I talked almost every day via text or phone calls. It is amazing how comfortable I feel with her. We have similar tastes in music and movies. We've shared stories from our pasts, some good, some bad. The weekend after our shopping adventure, Sookie and Hunter were making Christmas cookies. I was envious thinking of how wonderful the house would smell and how delicious the goodies must taste. I had wanted to stop by, but unfortunately my PT exam was scheduled for that weekend. It had been rescheduled twice, and I needed to get it over quickly. I knew I was in line for a promotion and I felt they were just waiting for my PT score to give it to me.

That Sunday night, having passed my exam with flying colors, I met Alcide at the Mexican restaurant for dinner. Maria was working the bar. When she handed me my Corona, she also handed me a basket filled Christmas cookies, candies, and bread. She said that she had seen Sookie earlier in the morning at church and she had asked Maria to pass the treats along. I couldn't control the smile that broke out on my face, and I quickly used my phone to send Sookie a text message.

Me: You are an angel. Thank you for the basket.

Sookie: You're welcome. I figured you deserved a reward after all that running around. ;-)

Me: I can't talk now. I have to defend my basket from Alcide. He's trying to steal my cookies!

Sookie: LOL. I'm sure you can handle him. Have a good night!

I drop my phone on the bar and grab Alcide's hand that's searching through my basket. I twist his arm slightly so it is at an uncomfortable angle.

"What the hell man?" Alcide asks.

"Don't touch my stuff. Sookie gave it to me," I say as I release his arm.

"There is more in there than you could eat. You could definitely share," Alcide grumbles.

"Not a chance in hell, Wolf," I say as I place the basket on the seat next to me.

Alcide looks at me questioningly. "What is going on with you and Sookie?"

I look at him in confusion. "What do you mean? We're just friends." I take a swig of my beer and start looking through the basket she gave me. She remembered that I love oatmeal raisin cookies more than chocolate chip; so I have a very large bag of oatmeal raisin cookies. Since I can be generous, I give Alcide the chocolate chip cookies. Maybe it will distract him from this line of questioning.

Alcide's eyes light up and he opens the bag of cookies. He inhales deeply and grunts in approval. He shoves two of the cookies in his mouth at once and chews noisily. I look at Maria incredulously. "You're still with this guy even though he eats like a pig?"

Maria shrugs her shoulders. "What can I say? I find him charming," she says dryly and walks away to take care of other patrons.

Alcide licks his lips to make sure he got all the chocolate. His table manners are disturbing to say the least. But he seems to have forgotten about questioning me in regards to Sookie, and that's a good thing. If he were to ask me questions, I don't think I have any answers to give him.


	8. Christmas

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
_Make the Yule-tide gay,_  
_From now on,_  
_our troubles will be miles away._

_~ Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland_

**Eric's POV**

Christmas is rapidly approaching, and I have no idea how I am going to give Sookieand Hunter their presents. Both gifts I know Sookie is going to consider as too extravagant, but I want them to have them. I don't want Sookie to think I am trying to buy their affections either. This is all so fucking complicated!

I haven't seen Sookie since our shopping adventure, although we still continue to talk or text every day. Thank God I have unlimited talk and text! For as much as we speak, I still wish I could see her. Her smile and laugh light up the room; I miss seeing them.

I know I told Alcide that Sookie and I are just friends, but I lied. I want something more than friendship from Sookie; I can finally admit that to myself. From the very start, something has drawn me to her. We met under the shittiest circumstances possible, and all I wanted to do was protect and care for her. I worried about how she and Hunter would cope with everything. What they were going through was something I was all too familiar with, and I wished I could have spared her from having to experience that.

Seeing her and Hunter in the park rocked me to my very core. I thought I had put them behind me. Hell, I didn't even know them, so how could I care so much about them? But finding out that she didn't hate me, it gave me hope. Thanksgiving was a huge surprise to me. It just seemed too coincidental that Sookie and I kept crossing paths. I know she wasn't ready for a relationship; she wasn't the type to jump from one man's bed to the next. But I hope that one day she may see me as something other than a friend. I can tell she finds me attractive, and we have flirted on more than one occasion, but she always seems to retreat back before things get too far.

Sookie wasn't the only friendship I started Thanksgiving night. I've spent a couple of times hanging out with Jesus and Lafayette. Both men are close friends of Maria's, so I've seen them a couple of times at the Mexican restaurant while Alcide and I hang out. They've also invited me to their home a couple of times. I think Lafayette is making it his personal mission to turn me gay. Like I explained to him, while I don't mind having a hands on relationship with my dick, I don't ever see myself wanting to get up close and personal with someone else's. He just laughs at me and tells me I don't know what I'm missing.

So that's how I find myself back at Jesus and Lafayette's house the Sunday before Christmas. We are all hanging out in the basement watching football. They have Sunday NFL Ticket so we can watch all the football games, which is awesome. Lafayette as usual has made an amazing spread of food. While I enjoy joking with Lafayette and we have similar experiences because of the Army, I actually find myself closer to Jesus. He is very calming, very insightful; he is very relaxing to be around.

Throughout the game, I've been checking my phone to see if I had any texts from Sookie. One of the conversations she and I had this week was about the routine she and Hunter have on Sundays. I asked her to text me when she got home, because I want to make sure she is ok. I don't want for something to happen to her because she is too upset to drive.

Jesus comments on my preoccupation with my phone. "Are we keeping you from something, Eric?"

"No, I'm just waiting for a friend to let me know they got home ok." I set my phone down on the table that way I can see if it lights up.

Jesus and Lafayette share a look which I can't interpret. "What?" I ask with a bit of frustration in my voice.

Lafayette smirks at me. "Sook and Hunter won't be home for another hour or so. You got plenty of time to relax and watch the game. They are usually home by 3. She always calls us when they get home."

"I never said it was Sookie I was waiting to text me," I mumble.

"Pretty boy, do you think us stupid?" Lafayette asks gesturing at himself and Jesus. "We both saw how you barely left Sookie's side Thanksgiving. I knows you two ran into each other at the mall, and then spent the afternoon shopping together. I knows she gave you a Christmas basket, because Alcide was pissed he didn't get one and kept bitching about it so much that Maria finally just gave him hers. You have to be someone truly special to get one of those baskets," Lafayette says slyly.

"And I know that you two have talked and texting almost every day because her face lights up every time she checks her phone and sees a text or email from you," Jesus adds with a smile.

"She does?" I ask hopefully. My response gives the two of them all the information they need. Dammit, I walked right into that trap.

"Eric," Jesus says in a serious voice, "are you sure you want to do this? I'm not saying I'm against the idea of you dating Sookie. But have you really thought about this? It's not just Sookie you have to think about here. There's also Hunter. He doesn't really remember Sam, so whoever ends up in Sookie's life is going to have to step up and be a father to that little boy. Can you do that? More importantly, are you willing to do that?" Jesus asks softly.

What the fuck?! "If all I wanted was someone to fuck, I could find that at any bar on any given night," I say coldly. "I know Sookie and Hunter are a package deal. If I wasn't ok with that, I wouldn't bother her."

Lafayette intervenes, "Eric, we's just worried about her. You don't know how rough it's been for her without Sam. I'm not just talking about him dyin'. It was hard for her the two years he was deployed. I don't know if she can go through it again," he says sadly.

I calm down instantly. Fuck, I never thought of that! I know I'm going to get deployed again. My superior hinted that I'm going to get a promotion in January, and I know that will mean sending me back overseas. All the hope I was clinging to is gone. I look at the guys helplessly, "What do I do?"

~IHH~IHH~IHH~

**Sookie's POV**

It's Christmas Day, and I'm exhausted. Hunter had a hard time falling asleep last night because he was excited for Santa Claus. It wasn't until after 10:00 pm that he finally fell asleep. I didn't get to finish setting everything up from Santa until almost 1:00 am. And of course, my adorable little man wakes me up before 7:00 am. I love him, I do, but dammit I'm tired!

Hunter sits on the couch impatiently while I head for the kitchen. He knows that he can't open presents until I come back into the room. As much as I would love to let him tear into everything, I need coffee. I make myself an extra-large cup of coffee with the Keurig, and gather up the blueberry muffins I made yesterday. These will tide us over while Hunter opens all his gifts. I come back into the living room with the tray of goodies and find my son bouncing on the couch. I smile at him and torment him a bit by walking slowly into the room. He looks at me impatiently. I set the tray of food and drinks down on the coffee table. I sit down on the couch, reaching for my coffee. I take the first sip and close my eyes. Thank you sweet baby Jesus!

"Mom," Hunter whines while I continue to drink my coffee.

I laugh at him, "Alright little man, have at it!" Hunter flies off the couch and slides to his knees in front of the toys left out by Santa Claus. I have my camera ready so that I can take pictures of him for Gran and Jason. My baby loves Legos, so Santa Claus brought him two big Lego sets. One is Hogwarts from Harry Potter and the other is The Black Pearl from Pirates of the Caribbean. Both of these are a little out of his age range, but Hunter hates toys for kids his age. These two sets will take us several weekends to put together, but he will enjoy it. He also has lots of cars and trucks to use on the race track carpet that Jesus and Lafayette bought for his birthday earlier this year. There are also some new games set out. Seeing the awe on Hunter's face as he investigates everything Santa brought for him makes it my lack of sleep worth it.

Once I get Hunter to tear his attention away from the gifts from Santa, we open the gifts that are under the tree. Hunter isn't really excited to open the first two gifts from Gran. She sent him a new pair of jeans and two sweaters she knitted. To a four-year old boy, getting clothes as a present is the worst thing ever. However, she totally redeems herself in his eyes when he opens the Spider-man action figures. Jason sent him everything he would need to start t-ball in the spring. Hunter wasn't able to do it this year, because he hadn't turned four yet. Hunter is yelling with excitement and rushes to grab my cell phone so we can call Gran and Jason. I showed him how to use my phone before in case of emergency. I can hear his voice speaking quickly and animatedly as he talks to Jason. I get up from the couch and go to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

"Momma," Hunter screams while running into the kitchen with the phone in his hand, "can we start practicing this afternoon? Uncle Jason says I gotta practice if I'm gonna be any good."

Leave it to my dumbass brother to get my son all worked up. I roll my eyes knowing my back is to Hunter and he can't see. If he sees me rolling my eyes, I have to put a quarter into the jar. Anytime I curse or roll my eyes, I have to put money in the jar. It helps me keep from passing on my bad habits to my son.

"Hunter, I think it's gonna be too cold today to go outside and practice. But I promise we'll do it soon. Now, let me have the phone so I can talk to Uncle Jase." Hunter hands me the phone and runs back into the living room to play with his toys.

Placing the phone between my ear and I shoulder, I continue mixing the waffle batter as I talk to my brother. "Merry Christmas, Jase! Thanks for Hunter's presents, but did you have to get him worked up about them now?"

"Merry Christmas, Sook! What'd I say? All I did was tell the kid to practice," my brother says cluelessly.

"Nevermind. Did you like the gifts I sent you?" My brother is easy to shop for; hunting, fishing, tools, or his truck. Honestly, he would probably even love if I gave him beer, but I wasn't going to be that white trash.

I spend a few minutes talking to Jason while I cook the waffles. He passes his phone to Gran, and we speak about the holiday. Once I get off the phone, Hunter and I eat breakfast. After breakfast, he plays with his toys while I wash the dishes. Once I finish, I find my son sleeping among his treasures. Enjoying the peace and quiet, I take a leisurely shower and spend time doing my hair and make-up. After I dress, I find Hunter still sleeping. This gives me the opportunity to start dinner for Lafayette, Jesus, Hunter, and I.

Several hours later, Lafayette and Jesus arrive at the house with more presents for Hunter. He tears through all the presents quickly, more Legos, cars, and games. The last present causes Hunter to scream in excitement.

"An iPad! Momma, they got me an iPad!" Hunter screams in pure joy as he tears through the rest of the wrapping paper. He asks Jesus to help him open it. While they are distracted, I turn to Lafayette angrily.

"Lala, that's too much! I can't believe you bought him that! I told you not to spend a lot of money!" I am so angry at the two of them, I can't even form words.

Lafayette raises his hands and spreads them wide. "It wasn't us honey chile. We's just the delivery men." He gets up from the couch and brings me a large box. I look up at him in confusion. "Santa asked us to bring this for you," he says with a wink.

The box is wrapped with beautiful shimmery silver paper and a giant red bow rests on top of it. There is a card resting underneath the bow. The writing is unfamiliar to me. I open the envelope and pull out a folded piece of paper.

_Sookie,_

_Please don't be mad at me for buying Hunter the iPad. I haven't spent a lot of time around children, so I was unsure of what to buy. I know the iPad is something that he can use for fun as well as school, so I thought it would be the best gift. I've already loaded some apps, music, and movies I thought he would like. Trust me; everything is age appropriate, I had Maria double-check. _

_Now, inside this box is something I wanted you to have. You do so much for everyone else; I wanted to return the favor and do something special for you. And before you say you haven't done anything for me, you have. You have touched my life in so many ways; I can't even begin to describe them all. I hope that when you look at this item it will remind you of how I touched your life._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Eric_

Tears pool in my eyes as I reread his message to me. I can't believe he did this for us. I carefully tear the paper and find a large white box. I open the box and push aside the tissue paper.

"Oh my stars! I can't believe he did this!" I pull the Michael Kors bag out of the box and hold it up to me. When I look inside, I see the matching wallet. The tears fall from my eyes. I look up to find Lafayette staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Why did he do this Lala?"

Lafayette wipes the tears away with his thumb and cups my face in his hands. "Why don't you ask him yourself baby girl?" I look at him in confusion, and Lafayette moves away from me, but his eyes flicker towards the foyer. When I look over there, I gasp in shock. Standing there is the best Christmas present I received today.

"Merry Christmas, Sookie," Eric's deep voice floats through the air.

I push the gift and box off my lap. Without thinking about my actions, I walk to Eric and wrap my arms around his waist with my face pressed to his chest. I feel one hand land on the small of my back; the other cups the back of my head. I feel so safe in his arms; it feels nice to be held by a man again. I hear him murmur my name and I pull back to look at him. Once our eyes meet, his lips descend to meet mine.


	9. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

_~ Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon_

Eric's kiss is tender but firm. His lips move softly against mine. It's been so long since I've been kissed like this that I think I have forgotten how to do it. But it really is like riding a bicycle; it only takes me a second until my lips are moving eagerly against his. His hands pull me even closer to his body. Good Lord above, he is hard in all the right places! If he wasn't holding me so tightly, I think I would fall to a heap on the floor. My hands are griping the back of his shirt tightly; I am hanging on for dear life. The sound of Hunter giggling brings me out of my stupor.

"Ewww, Momma's kissing!" Hunter says in between giggles.

My eyes flutter open to find Eric's blue eyes gazing at me intently. So much emotion swirls in the depths of his eyes that it takes my breath away. He places a gentle kiss on my forehead before stepping back slightly. I sway slightly in his arms and he moves his hands to my waist to keep me steady. He grins at me shyly before looking over me towards Hunter.

"Trust me, little man, one day you are going to like kissing girls," he says with an exaggerated wink and smile towards Hunter.

"Gross! Girls have cooties," Hunter says with disgust in his voice.

I turn around in Eric's arms to face my son. Hunter is sitting on the couch between Lafayette and Jesus. They both look so happy at seeing Eric with his arms around me. I cannot help the blush that spreads across my face. Oh my God, how could I have forgotten they were in the room? I can't believe I was kissing Eric in front of other people! Trying to overcome my sudden feeling of awkwardness, I scoop my son up off the couch and bury my face in his neck.

"I'm a girl. Does this mean I have cooties?" I ask my son between placing kisses all over his neck and face. Hunter is giggling and shrieking in excitement. I move over to the overstuffed chair and drop him down on it. I start tickling his sides and stomach, my son is so very ticklish; he gets that trait from me. He squirms and twists around in the seat trying to avoid my fingers.

"Momma, stop!" Hunter begs. I pull back so he can sit up, but I keep my hand raised in the air ready to strike again. Hunter's t-shirt is all twisted on his body, his hair is sticking up all over the place, and his face is a bright red color from all the laughing.

"Do I have cooties?" I ask him again as I flex my fingers. Hunter stares at my hand as he weighs his decision. He knows if he says yes, I'll tickle him again. Of course, even if he says no I may tickle him again. Ah the joys of motherhood…

"Mommas don't have cooties. They are the 'ception to the rule," Hunter says with a sly grin on his face. I laugh at my little boy and give him a kiss on the check before standing back up.

"Its exception, baby, not 'ception. Now make sure you thank Lt. Northman for the iPad," I say as I glance over my shoulder to look at Eric. He is still standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets with one shoulder leaning against the doorframe. I hadn't noticed what he was wearing before, but now my eyes move hungrily over his body. Black tailored dress pants and a thin red sweater that clings to him like a second skin. My eyes finally meet his and he arcs an eyebrow at me. He caught me checking him out. A blush spreads across my checks again and I bite my lip shyly. Eric takes a step towards me, but his progress is halted by Hunter.

Hunter wiggles down from the chair and runs to Eric. My son wraps his arms around Eric's legs and looks up at him with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you Lt. Northman!" I'm sure my neighbor's three houses down could hear my son's appreciation since he shouted his thank you so loudly.

Eric places his hands underneath Hunter's arms and picks him up so they are at eye level. "You're welcome, Little Man. If it's alright with your Mom, maybe we can play some games on there. Somebody told me that your favorite game is Fruit Ninja. Do you want to show me how to play?"

Hunter nods his head enthusiastically and squirms in Eric's arms so he can get down. Hunter then grabs Eric by the hand and leads him to the overstuffed chair he had been sitting in. Eric sits down as Hunter runs to the couch to get his new iPad and then back to Eric and climbs up into his lap. Two blond heads bend to stare intently at the new Christmas present as Hunter explains the intricacies of Fruit Ninja.

Seeing the helpless look on my face, Lafayette and Jesus get up from the couch and move towards the kitchen. "Come on Baby Girl, I's help you finish up dinner. Jesus can pour us some more wine?" Lafayette grabs my arm and steers me into the kitchen.

I open my mouth to speak, but Lafayette puts his finger over my mouth to stop me. He speaks softly to me, "Don't over think this, Baby Girl. That man out there cares about you and Hunter a lot. Yous deserve to be happy. Don't worry 'bout what other peoples think!"

Jesus moves to stand by us and gives each of us a glass of wine.. "Listen to Lafayette, Sook. Do you honestly think he and I would let just anyone show up at your house on Christmas? I've spent a lot of time talking to Eric about you." I pale hearing Jesus say this, but Jesus rushes to reassure me. "I didn't tell him anything private, but he needed to understand the situation you're in. Lafayette and I put him through the wringer last weekend," Jesus tells me this with a wink.

"What did y'all talk about?" I'm more than a little irritated that my friends think it is ok to discuss my life with a virtual stranger. I know they mean well, but I don't want my business broadcasted for the whole world to know about. Hell, if that's what I wanted, I'd move back to Louisiana!

"Nunya, honey chile'. You and that FINE lookin' man need to talk." Before I can respond, Lafayette and Jesus sandwich me between them in a hug. "We always be lookin' out for ya, Baby Girl. Never forget it," Lafayette says and presses a noisy kiss to my cheek.

Lafayette helps me finish getting dinner ready. It's nothing elaborate like the spread we had at Thanksgiving, but it is more than enough food to feed all of us. Everyone eats more than they should, and we all feel stuffed afterwards. When I offer everyone dessert, the men all groan in pain. Jesus asks if I can wrap their dessert to go. He is working tonight, and wants to go home to nap for a little bit. I pack up several containers of food to send home with Lafayette and Jesus. When I come out of the kitchen with the bags of food, I see Jesus talking quietly to Eric, and Eric nodding his head in agreement. Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, I carry the bags of food out to the car where Lafayette is stowing their gifts. Jesus comes out a moment later. I give both of them hugs again and wish them a Merry Christmas. Lafayette pulls out of my driveway with Jesus waving enthusiastically at me.

I walk back in the house to find Eric removing the iPad from Hunter's lap; hefell asleep curled up in the overstuffed chair with his new favorite toy. Eric picks up Hunter, "Show me where to take him." I lead the way upstairs to Hunter's room.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_  
_I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winter's night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

_~ Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon_

**Sookie's POV**

Eric's kiss is tender but firm. His lips move softly against mine. It's been so long since I've been kissed like this that I think I have forgotten how to do it. But it really is like riding a bicycle; it only takes me a second until my lips are moving eagerly against his. His hands pull me even closer to his body. Good Lord above, he is hard in all the right places! If he wasn't holding me so tightly, I think I would fall to a heap on the floor. My hands are griping the back of his shirt tightly; I am hanging on for dear life. The sound of Hunter giggling brings me out of my stupor.

"Ewww, Momma's kissing!" Hunter says in between giggles.

My eyes flutter open to find Eric's blue eyes gazing at me intently. So much emotion swirls in the depths of his eyes that it takes my breath away. He places a gentle kiss on my forehead before stepping back slightly. I sway slightly in his arms and he moves his hands to my waist to keep me steady. He grins at me shyly before looking over me towards Hunter.

"Trust me, little man, one day you are going to like kissing girls," he says with an exaggerated wink and smile towards Hunter.

"Gross! Girls have cooties," Hunter says with disgust in his voice.

I turn around in Eric's arms to face my son. Hunter is sitting on the couch between Lafayette and Jesus. They both look so happy at seeing Eric with his arms around me. I cannot help the blush that spreads across my face. Oh my God, how could I have forgotten they were in the room? I can't believe I was kissing Eric in front of other people! Trying to overcome my sudden feeling of awkwardness, I scoop my son up off the couch and bury my face in his neck.

"I'm a girl. Does this mean I have cooties?" I ask my son between placing kisses all over his neck and face. Hunter is giggling and shrieking in excitement. I move over to the overstuffed chair and drop him down on it. I start tickling his sides and stomach, my son is so very ticklish; he gets that trait from me. He squirms and twists around in the seat trying to avoid my fingers.

"Momma, stop!" Hunter begs. I pull back so he can sit up, but I keep my hand raised in the air ready to strike again. Hunter's t-shirt is all twisted on his body, his hair is sticking up all over the place, and his face is a bright red color from all the laughing.

"Do I have cooties?" I ask him again as I flex my fingers. Hunter stares at my hand as he weighs his decision. He knows if he says yes, I'll tickle him again. Of course, even if he says no I may tickle him again. Ah the joys of motherhood…

"Mommas don't have cooties. They are the 'ception to the rule," Hunter says with a sly grin on his face. I laugh at my little boy and give him a kiss on the check before standing back up.

"Its exception, baby, not 'ception. Now make sure you thank Lt. Northman for the iPad," I say as I glance over my shoulder to look at Eric. He is still standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets with one shoulder leaning against the door frame. I hadn't noticed what he was wearing before, but now my eyes move hungrily over his body. Black tailored dress pants and a thin red sweater that clings to him like a second skin. My eyes finally meet his and he arcs an eyebrow at me. He caught me checking him out. A blush spreads across my checks again and I bite my lip shyly. Eric takes a step towards me, but his progress is halted by Hunter.

Hunter wiggles down from the chair and runs to Eric. My son wraps his arms around Eric's legs and looks up at him with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you Lt. Northman!" I'm sure my neighbor's three houses down could hear my son's appreciation since he shouted his thank you so loudly.

Eric places his hands underneath Hunter's arms and picks him up so they are at eye level. "You're welcome, Little Man. If it's alright with your Mom, maybe we can play some games on there. Somebody told me that your favorite game is Fruit Ninja. Do you want to show me how to play?"

Hunter nods his head enthusiastically and squirms in Eric's arms so he can get down. Hunter then grabs Eric by the hand and leads him to the overstuffed chair he had sat in. Eric sits down as Hunter runs to the couch to get his new iPad and then back to Eric and climbs up into his lap. Two blond heads bend to stare intently at the new Christmas present as Hunter explains the intricacies of Fruit Ninja.

Seeing the helpless look on my face, Lafayette and Jesus get up from the couch and move towards the kitchen. "Come on Baby Girl, I's help you finish up dinner. Jesus can pour us some more wine?" Lafayette grabs my arm and steers me into the kitchen.

I open my mouth to speak, but Lafayette puts his finger over my mouth to stop me. He speaks softly to me, "Don't over think this, Baby Girl. That man out there cares about you and Hunter a lot. Yous deserve to be happy. Don't worry 'bout what other peoples think!"

Jesus moves to stand by us and gives each of us a glass of wine.. "Listen to Lafayette, Sook. Do you honestly think he and I would let just anyone show up at your house on Christmas? I've spent a lot of time talking to Eric about you." I pale hearing Jesus say this, but Jesus rushes to reassure me. "I didn't tell him anything private, but he needed to understand the situation you're in. Lafayette and I put him through the wringer last weekend," Jesus tells me this with a wink.

"What did y'all talk about?" I'm more than a little irritated that my friends think it is ok to discuss my life with a virtual stranger. I know they mean well, but I don't want my business broadcasted for the whole world to know about. Hell, if that's what I wanted, I'd move back to Louisiana!

"Nunya, honey chile'. You and that FINE lookin' man need to talk." Before I can respond, Lafayette and Jesus sandwich me between them in a hug. "We always be lookin' out for ya, Baby Girl. Never forget it," Lafayette says and presses a noisy kiss to my cheek.

Lafayette helps me finish getting dinner ready. It's nothing elaborate like the spread we had at Thanksgiving, but it is more than enough food to feed all of us. Everyone eats more than they should, and we all feel stuffed afterwards. When I offer everyone dessert, the men all groan in pain. Jesus asks if I can wrap their dessert to go. He is working tonight, and wants to go home to nap for a bit. I pack up several containers of food to send home with Lafayette and Jesus. When I come out of the kitchen with the bags of food, I see Jesus talking quietly to Eric, and Eric nodding his head in agreement. Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, I carry the bags of food out to the car where Lafayette is stowing their gifts. Jesus comes out a moment later. I give both hugs again and wish them a Merry Christmas. Lafayette pulls out of my driveway with Jesus waving enthusiastically at me.

I walk back in the house to find Eric removing the iPad from Hunter's lap; he fell asleep curled up in the overstuffed chair with his new favorite toy. Eric picks up Hunter, "Show me where to take him." I lead the way upstairs to Hunter's room.

I lead the way upstairs to Hunter's room. Eric sets Hunter down on his bed, and moves out of my way. I strip my boy of his clothes and put him in his Spider-Man pajamas. I place him in his bed and kiss his check as I pull up the covers. I flip on his Spider-Man night-light and pull the door mostly closed. I walk down the hallway and find Eric waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

**Eric's POV**

Today has been so much more than I ever hoped for. The feeling of Sookie's lips against mine and her lush body pressed against me are indescribable. Having Sookie in my arms was perfect. I could tell that once she realized we had an audience she wasn't entirely comfortable, and that worries me. Hunter provided a welcome distraction. I thoroughly enjoyed bonding with him over his new iPad. Who knew that a game called Fruit Ninja could be so intense? I strained to listen to Sookie's conversation with Lafayette and Jesus in the kitchen. I feel very fortunate to have the two of them on my side. It comforts me to know they think Sookie and I will be a good match. I can appreciate how much they love her and how much they want to take care of her. Lafayette also made it perfectly clear that he has no problems making sure no one will find my body if I hurt her.

Dinner was phenomenal; Sookie is an amazing cook and I gorged myself on the food. It's hard not to do that when each dish tastes better than the last. I knew the guys were going to leave shortly after dinner because of Jesus having to work at the rehabilitation center tonight. Hunter curled up in the chair with his iPad, but I watched as his eyes drifted close. The poor kid wore himself out. I know I haven't spent a lot of time with him, but he's funny and smart. I've really enjoyed spending time with him, and I hope I get to spend more time with him. I move the iPad and pick Hunter up in my arms as Sookie comes back in the house. I carry him upstairs for her, and move out of her way as she readies him for bed. I stand in the hallway and glance into her bedroom. I feel my cock harden as I think about Sookie and I in that king bed, but I force myself to go downstairs. This is the perfect opportunity to talk to Sookie about everything between us; I'm not going to screw it up.

Sookie walks slowly down the stairs and halts when she is two steps from the bottom. This puts her at eye level with me. My hands hold on to the banister and the railing tightly. All I want to do is close the distance between us and kiss her until we are both breathless. I want to feel her hands touching my body. I want to feel her breasts pressing into my chest. I want to taste her skin. I shake my head in frustration and try to step back from her, but she grabs my sweater and holds me in place as her lips move hungrily on mine.

I moan loudly when she licks the seam of my lips seeking entrance to my mouth. Her tongue slips into my mouth and she eagerly strokes my tongue with her own. Her hands grip my shoulders as she boosts herself up to wrap her legs around my waist. My hands cup her curvy ass to support her.

She pulls her mouth away from mine, and I'm left wanting more. She grins at me as she squeezes my waist with her legs. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Her body slides against mine, and I groan.

"Sookie, if you keep doing that we're not going to talk like we need to." Of course, my hands continue to caress her bottom. My hands slide around to her hips and pull her tighter against me. I'm giving her a little taste of her own medicine as I press myself against her center.

Sookie's eyes roll back into her head and she gasps softly. She starts pressing kisses along my neck up to my jaw. Her mouth works its way back to my lips. The first kiss I let her set the pace, this time it's my turn. I push her body against the wall so I can press my body fully into hers. My hands fist in her hair. I unleash every ounce of pent-up frustration I have felt for months. She has haunted my dreams and fantasies since the day we met. I pour all of my longing and desire into the kiss. She whimpers under the onslaught of my passionate embrace, and I pull back. We are both gasping for breath.

I unwrap her legs from my body and let her slide down the wall. I lean my forehead against hers as I continue to gasp for air. "As much as I want this, we have to stop. We need to talk," I say raggedly. She gulps loudly and whispers her agreement. I step back from her to allow her to walk past me into the living room.

Sookie sits on the couch and I sit next to her. She turns to face me and tucks one leg up into her chest. Seeing how flexible she is distracts me for a moment and I have to shake my head to clear the dirty thoughts from my mind. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and I clear my throat before beginning to speak.

"I'm nervous," Sookie tells me shyly.

"Me too," I tell her. She smiles at me in relief. "Sookie, we can make this as complicated or as easy as we want. You just have to tell me what you want," I tell her gently.

Her forehead creases and she frowns slightly as she considers my words. I want to reach out and comfort her, but I don't want to influence her in any way. This has to be all her choice.

"I didn't expect this," she says slowly after a few moments of silence. "I know in my head that I would eventually be attracted to someone again and eventually want to date again, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. I don't know if I'm ready for this," Sookie looks at me with tears in her eyes and I look away. I don't want her to see how hurt I am at her rejection. I shift on the couch so that I am sitting on the edge of the seat, my arms dangling between my legs.

"Eric, look at me please," she implores softly. Her soft hands move to my cheeks and force me to look at her. "But I do know that I feel something for you. I don't know where this is going . All I ask is that you be patient with me." I smile in relief as it sinks in she is going to give us a shot.

I sit back against the couch and pull her on my lap. Her legs straddle mine with her knees resting beside my hips. She wraps her arms loosely around my neck, her fingers rubbing through the hair on my neck. "I'm going to freak out and you'll have to calm we down. I'm going to piss you off; you'll piss me off. We'll fight, we'll laugh, we'll talk..." she blushes as her voice trails off. I can imagine where her mind is going with this, and I have to admit I'm onboard with that plan.

I cup her face in my hands and pull her to me for a gentle kiss. I pull back and rub my thumbs against her cheeks. "Merry Christmas, Sookie."

"Merry Christmas, Eric," Sookie says before leaning in to kiss me again.


	10. Moondance

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

_~ Moondance by Van Morrison_

**Eric's POV**

With as wonderful as Christmas Day was, the days following have been fucking frustrating! I haven't had the opportunity to see Sookie and Hunter at all. When I returned to work after the holiday, I was informed by my superiors that I was receiving a promotion effective 1 January…Captain Eric Northman. I was both elated and depressed by the promotion. I'm career Army; I planned to do my twenty years of service (if not longer) and then retire. It's what my father did, or would have done if he hadn't died. Becoming captain has been one of my goals since I went to officer candidate school. My father had been a captain; achieving the same rank as him felt like another way of honoring his memory.

My promotion means one thing for sure: deployment. I am worried about how Sookie is going to take this. Sookie and I are just starting out with our relationship; she may not want to continue it if she realizes I have to go overseas. Would it even be fair to ask her to wait for me? There's no guarantee that I would be going into an active conflict zone; but since the majority of my training is in counterterrorism, it's a pretty safe bet I will end up somewhere in the Middle East.

I'm in so much turmoil over this that I'm in the gym late one night taking my frustrations out on the punching bag. I have no idea how long I've been at it, but sweat is pouring down my body. Even with the tape and gloves on, my knuckles feel tender from all the contact with the bag. Part of me knows I need to talk everything over with Sookie, but I'm scared. I just got her; I don't want to lose her. And then there's Hunter…I don't want him to get attached to me and then end up leaving him like his father did. I keep pounding away at the bag until my arms feel like jelly and my brain feels like mush. I grab the bag as it swings through the air, leaning into it as my chest heaves from all the physical exertion.

"I thought I might find you here," Alcide says as he walks into the room. He's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt which tells me he isn't here to work out. I pull one of the gloves off my hand so I can take the towel he offers me; I then use it to wipe the sweat from my face and chest.

"What are you doing here?" I pant out.

"Looking for you, dick," Alcide says with a smirk. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Alcide then leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. I can tell he is worried about me by his stance and his questions.

I loop the towel around my neck, pull the other glove off my hand and drop it to the floor. I straddle a weight bench, grab my bottle of water off the floor and chug it. "I'm getting promoted 1 Jan," I tell him after I swallow the last of my water.

His face breaks into a big grin, "Congrats man, I know you've wanted it for a while."

"Yeah," I say in agreement. My shoulders slump and I look at the floor dejectedly.

"What's the problem? Do you suddenly not want to be a captain? I know it's more paperwork, but it means there are fewer people that can boss you around," he jokes to make me feel better.

"Sookie," I say with a sigh.

"What about her? You told me you guys were just friends. Have I missed something?"

"Sookie and her son Hunter were the last family members I told their loved one wasn't coming home. They were the ones that got under my skin; they were reason I requested my transfer." Alcide's eyes widen as he realizes how far back my connection to the two of them goes. "Something about her; Al…there was just something about her that got under my skin. I thought about the two of them for months…even while I was with Dawn, I still found myself thinking about Sookie. I ran into Sookie and Hunter in the park a few weeks before Thanksgiving. Hunter had fallen; I got to him before Sookie. She actually thanked me, Alcide," I tell him with wonder in my voice. "She thanked me for showing some compassion while I told her that her husband was dead. Seeing her at Thanksgiving was like a fucking miracle! I told her I just wanted to be friends; I didn't think she would be ready for something more than that and I wasn't going to pressure her. But the more I got to know her, the more I wanted her. I've been drawn to her for so long, I couldn't help it. Christmas Day I kissed her and she kissed me back. It was the best fucking Christmas I've had since I was a kid!"

Alcide slides down the wall so he is sitting on the floor. His knees are bent and he rests his arms on his knees. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

I scoff at him. "Tell you what, Al? That I was mooning over a woman and her kid that I had only met one time? That I felt like a fucking stalker because I wanted to make sure they were taken care of? I met her under the worst possible circumstances. Never did I think I would have a shot with her. And now that I have one, I'm afraid the Army will take me away from her." I close my eyes while my mind is in pain at the thought of losing Sookie and Hunter. How have they come to mean so much to me in such a small amount of time? In all honesty, I've spent a total of three days with Sookie; two days with Hunter. Granted, I've spent countless hours talking on the phone and texting Sookie, but that still shouldn't mean that I'm this attached to the two of them.

"Viking, I've never seen you this hung up on a girl. She must be something special. As for the Army, the only thing you can do is leave. But something tells me if you leave the Army for Sookie and Hunter, part of you will always regret it. You need to talk to her and soon," Alcide tells me wisely.

I open my eyes to look at him and smirk, "When did you get to be so smart?"

He rises from the floor and comes to stand over me. "There's more to me than just my body, bitch!" My laughter follows him as he walks out of the gym.

~IHH~IHH~IHH~

After cleaning up at the gym, I wasn't ready to go home yet. I was restless, edgy; I needed to talk to Sookie. I didn't want to do this over the phone or through texts. I needed to see her, so I sent her a text.

Me: What are you doing?

Sookie: Just putting Hunter to bed. What's up?

Me: I need to see you. Can I come over? Please?

Sookie: Sure. Everything ok? You have me worried…

Me: Yeah, I'll be there in 30.

I park across the street from Sookie's house. I didn't want the Corvette's engine to wake up Hunter. I knock softly at the door and I hear barking coming from the other side. Sookie opens the door with a tired smile on her face. She still looks beautiful to me; she's wearing black yoga pants and a bright sunny yellow t-shirt, her painted toe nails peek out from the bottom of her pants, her face has no make-up, and her hair is pulled back with a giant clip. She is holding an adorable yellow lab by its collar.

"Come in before he tries to run away," she says to me as she struggles to hold the dog. I hurriedly step inside, closing the door behind me. As soon as the door is closed, she lets go of the dog's collar. The dog's paws try to find traction on the hardwood floor as he leaps towards me. He runs around my legs excitedly, rubbing his body against mine, his tail wagging back and forth at a dizzying pace.

"I didn't know you had a dog," I say as I bend down to pet and scratch the dog. Apparently I found his sweet spot, because he presses into me forcefully pushing me back against the door. This dog must be at least a hundred pounds. How the hell was she able to hold him back?

"We don't; he belongs to my neighbors. They went out of town the day after Christmas and I'm watching him. We have a gate that allows him to go back and forth between the two properties. Come on Indy, do you wanna go outside?" As soon as the dog hears the word outside he runs towards the sliding glass door. He impatiently waits for Sookie to catch up and open the door for him. Once the door is open, he takes off like a bat out of hell, barking as he runs around the yard. She flips on the outside light, chuckling as she stands by the door watching him.

"Indy?" I ask her.

"We named the dog Indiana," she says with a smirk. Holy shit, she's beautiful and she just quoted Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. She is fucking perfect.

"It looks like they named him correctly," I say gesturing outside. Indiana somehow climbed under her elevated shed and looks to be digging in the dirt.

"Damn dog," she grumbles. She grabs a dog treat, banging it against her sliding glass door. "Come on, Indy; do you wanna cookie?" I can see Indy crawling under the shed trying to find a way out. He then gallops across the yard to come inside. Seeing the treat in Sookie's hand, he instantly sits and stares at her expectantly. She tosses the treat to him; he grabs it mid-air and runs down to the basement.

Sookie laughs quietly, grabbing my hand so she can lead me towards the couch. We sit down on the couch; she snuggles into my side with her head on my chest and my arm slides around her to pull her closer to me. We sit in silence, my hand moving lazily up and down her arm.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Her voice is so quiet in the stillness that it surrounds us. I take a deep breath and sigh; my hand pulls her tighter to me as I start to talk.

"I'm being promoted to captain." I don't receive the reaction I expected. She wraps her arms around me, squeezing as tight as she can.

"Honey, that's great news!" I say nothing in response, causing her to pull away from me. She tilts her head to the side, looking at me in confusion. "Isn't it?"

"It's something I've wanted for a long time. My old man was a captain; I've always wanted to be at least the same rank as him."

"But…" she says with her eyebrows raised.

I sigh again. "It means that I'll probably be deployed again."

"Eric, you're a soldier; you know you can be deployed at any time. I don't understand," she says utterly confused.

I reach out to caress her face with my hand. "I am worried about how you'll react to this."

"Oh," she says as realization spreads across her face. She starts nibbling on her lower lip as she thinks about what I've told her.

"Have you been told you're being deployed?" I shake my head no. "Have they told you that they are going to transfer you?" Again I shake my head no. "So you're worrying about something that may or may not happen?" I sigh as I shake my head yes. "Sweetie, if I've learned anything in the last year it's that we have to appreciate what we have today because it can all be gone tomorrow. There are no guarantees in this world, as much as we like to think. So do you want to stop seeing me because of something that may or may not happen in the future?" I emphatically shake my head no, causing her to smile. She shifts on the couch so that she is straddling my lap, her hands cupping my cheeks as she stares into my eyes. "Eric, I'm not going anywhere. I know we've really only known each other a short period, but there's something between us. I know it doesn't make sense, but I think we both deserve to find out what this is." She leans forward to kiss my lightly on the lips. When she pulls back, I see her lips twisting with humor. "Besides, I thought I was supposed to be the one freaking out in this relationship, not you," she says smirking at me.

"It's been a rough week," I tell her as I exhale in relief. I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "Thank you," I whisper against her lips as I kiss her in gratitude. Something that starts out slow and sweet turns into a burning inferno. While we kiss, Sookie is making some of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. Her whimpers and moans turn me on, making me grab her hips so I can slide her against my growing erection. Of course, she moans louder and swivels her hips, forcing me to rub against her harder; it's a vicious cycle but I don't want to fucking break it. Her lips move along my jaw to my neck, nibbling and sucking along the skin forcing a moan of my own.

"Sookie," I growl, "you need to stop that if you don't want this to go any further." We agreed to take things slow. I'm trying to stick to that, but I only have so much control. I don't want her to regret anything she does with me.

She kisses her way up my neck, wet, open-mouthed kisses that cause me to shiver in her arms. Her lips are against my ear as she whispers, "Who said I want to stop?"

Fuck, does that mean what I think it does? Please God, I hope so!

_AN: That adorable yellow lab is actually my dog Indiana. We play all the time while I'm writing this story, so I felt it was only fair to put him in here. Plus, kleannhouse asked me what happened to the dog from the beginning of the story; I think this is a good explanation._


	11. Let's Get It On

_**AN: I've started a new story on my Wordpress site. It's something I will not be posting here. It's a bit of a parody about how I wish I could handle the negative guest/anonymous reviewers. I hope you check it out. **_

_I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back these feeling for so long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Then come on, oh come on_

_Let's get it on, oh baby  
Let's get it on, let's love baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on, woah_

_~ Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye_

**Sookie's POV**

As much as I like Eric, I am conflicted about starting a relationship with him. I worry that people will think I'm moving on too quickly from Sam. I worry about how all of this will affect Hunter. I worry about the fact that Eric could be stationed somewhere else, or worse, deployed. All of these thoughts had swirled around my head. Rather than freak myself out, I made an appointment with Claudine .

Dr. Claudine Crane is the grief counselor that Hunter and I have seen since a few weeks after Sam passed away. She is absolutely amazing! She never judges; she simply allows us to talk about what we are feeling. She provides wonderful insight into every situation you speak about with her. I called her this morning saying it was an emergency, and she agreed to meet me for coffee during our lunch time. That's the other wonderful thing about Claudine; she is willing to meet people outside of her office. We met at the Starbucks near the rehabilitation center and I explained to her the recent developments with Eric. Claudine knew of Eric; she's heard Hunter and I both speak about him before. While drinking my venti nonfat white chocolate mocha (WHAT, you gotta have the whipped cream!), I put all of my issues about Eric and my relationship on the table. Claudine sat listening until I finished with a sigh, and then she started laughing at me.

What the fuck?! Before I could get pissed, Claudine calmed me down. She said it was normal to have concerns about my relationship with Eric. I was right to be cautious about entering into a new relationship because of Hunter; that just shows that I'm a good parent because I worry about my son more than myself. But she asked me to not sabotage my relationship with Eric because of what other people might think. Claudine reminded me that I was in charge of my happiness, not others. If being with Eric made me happy, that's all that mattered. Then she addressed my concern about his being in the military, she reminded me that accidents happen all the time to people with supposedly "normal" jobs. She asked me why I would worry about something that may never happen. Like I said, she's amazing!

I am so happy Eric asked to come over tonight. I've missed him, and after my talk with Claudine today, I really wanted to see him. It took everything I had to not jump him when he walked in. I honestly think it's impossible for him to look bad. Tonight, he's wearing track pants and a t-shirt; I know he came here from the gym. Listening to him talk was surreal; I didn't realize he had the same worries as me. I felt like I was having déjà vu, because the conversation was very similar to the one I'd had with Claudine earlier today. Wanting to comfort him, I straddle his lap and kissed him softly. Of course, when our lips touch it is like fireworks in the sky; one minute the sky is silent and calm, the next colorful bursts of light flash through the sky with a thunderous noise.

His lips moving against mine are soft and full; I could nibble and kiss on them for hours. He growls deep in his chest as I move against him, his hands hold my hips firmly to pull me tighter against him. The wonderful thing about track pants is that I can feel ALL of him. I wonder if that thing comes with a surgeon general's warning…

"Sookie," Eric growls, "you need to stop that if you don't want this to go any further."

I kiss my way up his neck, wet, open-mouthed kisses that cause him to shiver in my arms. His skin tastes amazing; even though he showered, there is a slight salty taste that lingers. My lips move to his ear so I can whisper, "Who said I want to stop?" I flick my tongue inside his ear and then suck his earlobe between my lips. I alternate between gently nibbling and sucking on his earlobe. I swivel my hips in a slow circle, gyrating against his hardness. The slick fabric of his track pants enhances the sensation of his hardness rubbing against my heat and I cannot help the moan that escapes me.

"Sookie," Eric says more forcefully. His hands fist into my hair, pulling me gently away from his body. His face looks pained, and I can't help the confusion I feel. "I don't have any condoms," he mumbles angrily. Oh fuck!

It's been over two years since I've had an orgasm caused by another human, so I haven't had to worry about birth control. Hell, even before Sam left I had stopped taking the pill because we were trying to have another baby. So to realize that I was being cock-blocked by our lack of birth control made me want to cry. Like I said, two years since I'd had an orgasm that wasn't self-induced. While I wouldn't say I was sexually starved, masturbation and sex toys can only do so much. Feeling Eric's nuclear missile in his pants but knowing I wouldn't get to enjoy it was the cruelest joke of all.

I carefully move myself off of Eric's lap so as not to hurt him. Looking down I cannot help but giggle. I know the expression is pitching a tent, but DAY-UM! That's a teepee, maybe even a wigwam!

"I'm sorry," I say still chuckling, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm just….it's…well, it's been a while for me and…ohmyGodyou'rehuge!" I blurt out all as one word. I cannot believe I just said that! I feel the flame spreading across my face as I turn the brightest color red possible and bury my face in my hands. I am so embarrassed!

Eric barks out a laugh and tugs my hands away from my face. When I sneak a glance at him, I see he has that cocky grin on his face. Why does that look make me want to lick every inch of his face? Oh my God, will someone please turn the hose on me?!

He leans over to brush some hair behind my ear. "As much as I don't want to stop, we have to. I don't want to rush this. I know you haven't been with anyone but your husband for years. As for me, I was tested with the PT exam; I'm clean. But I don't want to take any chances." I nod my head in agreement. Even though he's clean, an unplanned pregnancy is the last thing either one of us needs.

"I haven't been on birth control in years. I would feel more comfortable if we waited until I have that taken care of," I say as I turn my head to kiss his palm. He nods in understanding as his hand skims along my skin. His eyes drift down my body stopping to lock on my chest. Since I'm not wearing a bra, my nipples are standing at attention through my t-shirt. He licks his lips in anticipation. He leans towards me but stops, flopping against the back of the couch and groaning in frustration.

"I should go," he says with his eyes closed. I make a sound of protest and he opens his eyes to look at me. "Sookie, I want you so fucking much. If I stay, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop." Eric leans over to kiss my forehead. "Good night Sookie." He stands upright and turns to leave.

I grab his hand before he can step away. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want you to go." Before he can protest, I scramble to my feet so I'm standing before him. "Eric, you're spun up; I'm spun up. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to be able to go to sleep like this. I'm going to toss and turn all night unless I do something to take care of it." Did I just admit out loud that I masturbate? I really should be committed to a mental institution for my lack of brain to mouth filter. But I hurriedly continue before he can say anything. "And something tells me that," I say pointing to his groin which seems to be twitching in his pants, "isn't going to go away any time soon."

"What are you saying?" he asks hoarsely.

"There are other things we can do besides sex," I say with a blush. I'm not a prude, but I've never been one to vocalize the things I do behind closed doors. I step into his body and feel his penis throbbing against my stomach. I grin up at him impishly, "After all, I am a nurse; it's my job to help those that are hurting." I slip my hand between our bodies so I can slide my hand up and down the length of the beast that resides in his pants.

"You are playing with fire, Lover," Eric hisses, but thrusts his hips so he is pressing harder into my hand. I curve my hand around him as best I can, but his pants won't allow me to encircle him fully. Eric growls, and pulls away from me. Before I can say anything he grabs me in a fireman's hold over the shoulder and strides towards the stairs. He has one arm wrapped around my legs; the other hand is rubbing sensuously against my bottom. It's only fair that I reciprocate since I am watching the way his ass clenches and releases as he takes the stairs two at a time. I slide my hands down his back and squeeze his muscular bottom. I've never really been a butt girl, but I think Eric's can convert me.

He enters my room and drops me on the bed. Instead of joining me, he turns to close and lock my bedroom door. Thank God he did that, since Indy is staying with us, he has a tendency to sleep on my bed with me. Having a dog interfere with naked time is a complete and total mood killer.

Moonlight filters in through the curtains and I see Eric toeing off his shoes. I lean up on my elbows to watch him undress. His hands grip the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly raise it over his head, revealing his well-defined abs, chest, and arms. My mouth waters watching the play of his muscles as he tosses his shirt to the side. I have a mental picture of me on top of Eric, riding him as if he were my own personal bucking bronco, my hands circling his biceps to support myself. I can see it so clearly that I moan wantonly.

"Quiet, Lover," Eric commands as he moves towards the bed. He climbs up so that he is resting on his hands and knees over my body. His dog tags hang down between us. His voice is husky as he continues, "You knew I was on edge and then you decide to poke the bear further. Within the span of two minutes, you planted images of you masturbating in my head as well as you dressed as a sexy nurse. Now, all I can see is you dressed as a sexy nurse…masturbating…and I'm watching." His eyes roll back into his head and he shivers as the images move through his mind. I too can picture his words, and I have to say, the image is arousing.

I grip Eric's dog togs in my hand and pull him down for a kiss. His lips move against mine passionately, his tongue licking my lower lip, seeking entrance to my mouth. My tongue sneaks out to touch his teasingly. I feel Eric lower himself against my body; his weight pressing me into the mattress. It's exhilarating and comforting all at once. I wrap my arms around him to pull him tighter against me. His hips press into me, the movement of his hips matching the thrusting of his tongue in my mouth. I tear my mouth away from his so I can gasp for breath. He chuckles softly as he places kisses from the corner of my mouth, down my chin and neck, and along the neckline of my t-shirt. His hands move down to the hem of shirt, sliding underneath to rub along my stomach and ribs. I think he is going to lift my shirt, but instead his mouth descends to my covered nipple and I arch into him. His mouth is so hot; the heat sears me through the cotton of my shirt. He is sucking on my nipple, working it into a pebbled peak with his teeth. My hands move into his hair and my legs circle his hips; rubbing my wet heat against his hardness. I'm so turned on by this that my pants are now soaked.

Suddenly Eric is pulling the clothes from my body, frantic in his movements to have me naked. My shirt is flung across the room. He moves off the bed, his hands hooked into the waist of my pants, pulling them down my legs and dropping them on the floor at his feet. He quickly strips himself of his pants, his eyes never leaving my body. For all of his eagerness to have me naked, he stops moving once his body is as nude as mine.

His eyes move over my body, and I feel the urge to cover myself. I'm not overweight by any means, but I'm not exactly skinny either. My body is never going to be as small as it was before Hunter was born. I fidget on the bed and it seems to snap Eric out of his daze.

"Sookie, you're beautiful. Don't hide your body from me." His hand moves and begins stroking his cock. "Do you see what you do to me? Don't you see how much I want you?" Why does he get to touch himself? I should be the one doing that.

I move to the edge of the bed, resting on my knees. This puts me at eye level with Eric. I smile softly as my hand covers the hand on his penis. "Please, I want to do that."

Eric nods as our joined hands continue to stroke him. When our hands reach the tip, his hand moves off his cock, while mine moves down his length again. Instead of his hand falling back to his side, it moves between my legs. "Spread your legs," he commands. Once I comply with his request, his fingers slide through my folds. His fingers move from my entrance to my clit, circling my nub with his fingers, pinching it gently before pulling his hand away. I'm moaning from the sensation and I gasp in shock as Eric brings his hand to his mouth. He licks his fingers before sucking on each one in his mouth. He hums in approval, though I'm not sure if it's from me stroking his penis or from the taste of my arousal. I hope it's both.

"Sookie, stop," Eric commands harshly as his hand stills mine. I don't understand, was I doing something wrong? He must see the confusion on my face, because he leans forward to kiss me sweetly. "Lie down, Lover. I want to take care of you first, I want to taste you. Will you let me?" His hands slide through my hair to pull me forward for a kiss. Oh my, if he kisses my lips like this, I can only imagine what he'll do down there. Yikes, yahoo, yum!

I pull away from Eric's lips to whisper against them, "I want to taste you too." Where the hell is this coming from? I only did this a handful of times with Sam, mainly when it was a special occasion. And he never reciprocated, not that I expected it, but if I was going down on him, it would have been nice for him to return the favor!

Eric captures my lips again in a voracious kiss, one hand in my hair, the other moving to the small of my back to press me against him. My hands move to hold his butt, it feels even better naked. After a few minutes of kissing and rubbing against each other, Eric lifts me to stand beside the bed. He climbs back on the bed and lies down in the center. He crooks his finger at me, gesturing for me to join him. I climb on the bed, sitting on my knees next to him.

"Straddle my face, Lover. You can face the wall, holding on to the headboard, or you can face the other way. Whatever you are most comfortable with," Eric tells me sincerely. I move next to his head, and then lift my leg so that I am straddling his face, facing the length of his body. I hear Eric inhale deeply, followed by a low groan.

"You smell fucking amazing Lover," he tells me before I feel his tongue slide along my lower lips. His fingers spread me open, and his tongue licks me from my entrance to my clit. I moan; that feels incredible. My body rocks back and forth on his face as his tongue and fingers bring me pleasure I have never felt before.

My eyes lock on his swollen penis. I don't know how well this will work, but I want to try. I lean forward, bracing myself on one arm so I can reach him. Sensing my movement, Eric grips my hips so that I don't move off his face. I won't be able to reach all of him this way, but it's better than nothing. Using my free hand, I grab hold of his gracious plenty so I can lower my lips to encircle his tip. I wish I could reach more; I'm fascinated by how soft his skin is, but how firm he feels. My hand moves up and down his length, squeezing, stroking, fondling. My tongue circles his head, lapping at the slit, enjoying the salty taste that slowly leaks out. Eric moans as he twitches in my mouth. The moaning causes vibrations against my clit, causing me to hum around the tip of his cock.

"Sookie," Eric warns as he plunges two fingers into me. His cock falls out of my mouth as I gasp at the sensation. His fingers stretch me, rubbing against my walls. His fingers plunge in and out at a fast pace, forcing more wetness to flow from my body. I'm so slick that Eric works a third finger into me easily. I feel so full; it's incredible. I lean down again to take his cock into my mouth again; I need something to prevent me from screaming in pleasure. Leaning down changes the angle of Eric's fingers inside me and he is rubbing a spot I've never felt before. My walls are fluttering and I'm trembling as I feel the orgasm rush through my body. More of my arousal flows from my body, and Eric eagerly laps up every drop, each hand holding one of my thighs to hold me in place. Moaning around his cock, I hollow my checks to suck harder. My hand pumps up and down his cock, squeezing slightly each time I reach the base. I can tell Eric is close because he is thrusting into my mouth, trying to sink further into my throat. I slide him as far into my mouth as I can, humming around his length as my teeth scrap lightly along his length as I slide back up to his tip and then repeat the procedure. My hand moves to his balls, massaging them in my hand before pinching them slightly, causing them to tighten before he releases into my mouth.

"Sookie," Eric moans against my clit as the first drops of his cum hit my tongue. I slide his cock back out of my mouth so that I am sucking only the tip, swallowing every precious drop of his release. When he begins to soften in my hand, I release him from my mouth. I shift against Eric's hands and he lets go. I rearrange myself on the bed so that I am lying on my side next to Eric, my head resting on the pillow next to his, with a goofy grin on my face.

Eric rolls to his side, putting his arm across my hip. He has the same goofy grin on his face. He leans forward to kiss my lips gently. I can taste myself on his lips, and I moan softly. Eric pulls back slowly, his hand moving up my body to cup my check. "I wish I could stay," he murmurs.

I nod my head as best I can. I would love for him to stay so we can do this throughout the night, but it is too soon. Plus, I don't think I'm ready to explain to Hunter why Eric spent the night. Eric kisses me one more time before climbing out of my bed. He dresses himself quietly in the moonlight. I too climb out my bed to dress, but I put on my pajamas for the night, a pair of lounge pants and tank top, instead of my discarded clothes on the floor. Once Eric is dressed, he unlocks the bedroom door and steps outside. I hear him quietly chuckle. When I poke my head through the doorway I see Indy lying at the top of the stairs pitifully. I open Hunter's door and Indy walks in. He climbs up on Hunter's bed, circles twice before curling up in a ball to sleep. I leave the door open as I walk downstairs with Eric. He stops with his hand on the door, looking back at me intensely.

"If I kiss you again, I'm not leaving," Eric says.

I nod my head in understanding. "Goodnight Eric," I say from the bottom of the steps. If I walk any closer to him, I'll end up kissing him,

"Goodnight Sookie." He quickly opens the door and strides outside. I hear the rumble of the Corvette's engine start a moment later. I look through the glass window beside the door to watch him drive away. I lock the front door, walk upstairs, and climb into bed. I fall asleep quickly and have the best night's sleep that I've had in years.


End file.
